


Fracture

by purplesk



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>情感的碰撞是一場意外、是如自然律的飛蛾撲火。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elchrists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/gifts).



　　沒想過自己是在這種情況下與他見面：不聽話的頭髮因為掙扎而變得更為凌亂、臉上有抵抗打鬥過的傷痕、嘴唇乾裂滲出鮮血、他的衣服被撕得支離破碎、身上有多處的瘀青及咬痕、空氣中甚至還充斥著濃厚的情慾味道。

　　所有的線索都指向一件他不想承認卻被迫必須面對的現實：他正在被標記中。

　　然而，現在他不斷打著哆嗦縮在牆角，是因為恐懼而身體產生顫抖抑或因眼前暴力互毆而感到不安？他不知道。

　　直覺告訴自己，衝進來的那個人才是應該標記自己的人，但……他已經被那個弄傷自己的人標記了嗎？

　　他不知道。

　　無法確定。唯一知道的是：自己的眼前一片混亂。

　　衝進來的男人西裝筆挺，但打起架來卻相當凶狠——方才那一腳恰巧落在侵犯自己的傢伙的肋骨上，他不是醫生，不能確定傷勢，但看到那傢伙重重地往後跌了幾步，想站好卻又踉蹌地摔在地上——一定傷得不清。

　　不，不需要為那種人有半點同情！他如此吩咐自己。右手攥緊自己胸口已經破爛的衣衫，他試圖平緩自己急促的呼吸。

　　再次抬眼，他命令自己不要被哨兵的氣息給混亂掉理智的運作。處於正在標記動作中的哨兵比任何情況下來得野蠻、原始，而衝進來的男人居然一把抓住正壓在自己身上的哨兵，不由分說的就給了一拳——那到底是怎樣的勇氣，居然有人敢、且強硬地分開結合熱中的哨兵？

　　被毆打的哨兵像是保護自己的獵物似地，又像完全被惹毛的高級獵食者——以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撲了上去，也不知何時撈到這片廢墟中的一塊碎瓦片直接往男人腦袋上方狠狠地敲了下去。血液四濺，在結合熱下——儘管是非自願的——他比任何時刻都來的敏感，血液的味道瞬間攀沿、覆蓋他所有的毛孔，不是甜膩的滋味，而是囂張蠻橫的張牙舞爪氣息。

　　就是在這一秒，那些原先像雲霧一般把自己包籠的哨兵氣息被撥雲見日——是這個男人，然而，怎麼會是他？一個完全素未蒙面，而且不知為何闖進自己被標記的狼狽模樣場合直接揍人的男人？

　　看在老天的份上，這種開玩笑就省下來吧！他在心裡碎唸著——轉念，既然都可以跟自己開玩笑了，相信結合熱的狀態也慢慢的緩了下來。雖然他的心跳依舊如奔馳馬匹般地活躍著。而他此刻確實無法分辨出，究竟自己是因為結合熱的緣故感到心跳加速，還是因為闖進來的人才無法抑制這種緊張的生理現象？

　　那個強壓在自己身上的哨兵此刻被打的落花流水，但看來完全不打算退讓。這讓他相當的害怕！那傢伙可能已經斷了幾根肋骨，外加方才他們扭打的狀況看來，那傢伙的左肩可能已經被硬生生的卸下——完全字面上的意思。左頰上有被狠揍一拳紅腫，因為太接近眼眶了，所以八成眼骨可能碎裂，這迫使哨兵瞇閉起左眼。渾身上下因纏鬥而在這廢墟中被碎瓦刮傷的血痕令人怵目驚心。

　　闖進來的男人，傷勢稍微輕微一些，只是手沒被卸下來、眼骨沒碎掉、肋骨沒斷掉。那看起來價值不斐的西裝也已經支離破碎，而一開始被瓦片砸的部份已經讓左半邊的臉都染上了絳色色彩，這也迫使男人時不時就要擦拭一下眼角以免血液侵染視線。

　　這兩個人看來都快一腳踏入棺材樣了，卻仍舊劍拔弩張般地凶狠，彷彿兩隻正在奪地盤、搶獵物的掠食者。沒有人要退讓，似乎不拼個你死我活卻不罷休。

　　他應該要安撫眼前的這兩個人——他是嚮導，這是天性！

　　對，他是嚮導，他要盡到嚮導的責任！儘管自己差點被強迫標記或者自己現在狼狽不堪，嚮導的天性絕不會對兩個爭鬥到頭破血流的哨兵撒手不管。有點可悲，但無從抗拒。

　　

　　「住手。」那個男人冷冷地卻相當霸道地對自己命令著，瞟了一眼冰藍色的視線。

　　

　　這有點恐怖，為什麼那男人會知道自己在想什麼？他甚至什麼都還沒做！

　　而就在此刻，那個左肩被卸下的哨兵趁此空檔衝向前——嚮導對於自己讓哨兵分神一事突然感到些許愧疚——但在自己喊出聲之前，男人微微側了身子，按抓住哨兵的右手，再順著衝勁、力道，一個回身將哨兵過肩摔在地上。

　　空氣在哨兵摔跌在地上後似乎整個凝結了幾秒，哨兵的呻吟顯示出他完全失去反抗能力。此刻，男人拍了拍身上的西裝，拉拉袖口，轉首，面對著嚮導的方向。那抹冰藍色的眼神更為冷冽，讓嚮導想起南極冰帽的雪白，但更像環繞冰山的冷洋，那樣的清澈，卻深沈。

　　他——勝利的哨兵，朝嚮導的方向走來。天性鼓譟著嚮導的身體像飛蛾撲火的義無反顧，但殘存的理智卻壓制住自己的反射動作——嚮導仍舊僵在角落，相當警戒地看著眼前的哨兵。

　　男人站在他跟前，緩緩蹲下，與自己的視線平行。哨兵的氣息太過強烈，逼迫嚮導妥協，但自尊心要求自己驕傲地盯緊那冰藍色，攥緊衣衫的手指因用力而開始發白。

　　

　　「我不認識你。」嚮導清晰地說著，儘管聲音還是有些許的顫抖，但掩飾不住嚮導的敵視及高傲。

　　男人勾起揶揄意味的淺笑，「但我認識你。」接收到嚮導皺眉的表情，勝利，「Q。」

　　 

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　男人的西裝對他來說過大，但他還是用西裝外套緊緊地裹住自己，看起來有點好笑，用食物來形容的話就像日本的仙貝——海苔包覆著米果本身。但Q不在乎這些，他只是下意識地用男人的西裝來掩蓋自己的侷促不安。

　　不過這也顯示他身為嚮導的經歷太淺——一個尚未被標記的嚮導，不應該接受任何來自同樣尚未標記任何人的哨兵的任何物品，哪怕只有一丁點的哨兵氣味，都會影響到嚮導的精神。

　　他感覺自己似乎被污染了——用塔的語言來說，他確實如此。幾個小時前被抓到並差點強行標記——那根本就是強暴行為，只是哨兵們會用更狂妄的言語來粉飾自己的罪行。

　　選擇權不應該只有哨兵擁有。當Q尚未意識自己是嚮導時，他就如此主張著。當他發現自己是個嚮導的時候，他更切身感受到自己被扒光丟在維多利亞地鐵站那樣的赤裸且羞躁。就好像自己身上一絲不掛，但卻為了讓旁人無法留意到這種尷尬的情況，他必須建立好極厚且剛強的保護罩，讓眾人就像看到國王新衣一般——表面上的偽裝，而事實卻是他什麼都遮掩不住的難堪。

　　不可否認，他確實很緊張。緊張的原因族繁不及備載，而他猜測，或許跟現在這個環境也絕對脫離不了關係——塔，他曾認為現在所踏之處是他這輩子都不可能碰觸之地——況且他也沒興趣。忐忑不安使得他不斷地釋放出嚮導素——就像被碰壞的水龍頭似的，他居然關不上這樣的激素，這會讓他成為眾矢之的。或許這是他感到有蝴蝶在胃裡亂竄的原因之二。

　　而走在自己眼前的男人，令Q開始感到疑惑——他確實很晚才察覺自己是嚮導，不，正確的說，嚮導在自己體內太慢甦醒了。即便如此，他多少還有一丁點關於這些異於常人的體質的基本知識。Q真的打從心底的認為眼前這個人就是所謂傳說中的、命定中的、”他的”哨兵。對，只屬於自己的，唯一的、特殊的。每個哨兵、嚮導都會竭盡所能尋覓那個專屬自己的另一半——有人形容那就像找到另一半的自己那般完整。

　　但太奇怪了。這應該是相配的。也就是說，Q如果認為眼前的男人就是所謂自己命定中的哨兵，那麼對方也應該會有同樣的感知才是。為什麼？為什麼Q無法感受到眼前男人有散發任何回應的訊息素呢？

　　難道，是自己感受錯誤了？不無可能，畢竟他才正式踏上嚮導的人生三個月。哨兵比嚮導更容易順從自己天生的渴望，所以若是自己的感知正確，那男人不可能像現在這般如此自然地與自己共處。

　　所以……大概是感知錯誤了吧？Q在心中如此下了一個最貼近事實的結論，卻沒有鬆了口氣的感覺，反倒是……很難壓抑的失落。

　　

　　「我們到了。」男人猝然止步，低著頭走路的Q差點就撞上了男人的背脊。

　　

　　男人轉頭，臉上的神情依舊神采奕奕——不過左額上的血還是沒完全被止住。他挑眉，那笑容充滿戲謔。

　　

　　「雖然我的自制力算挺好的，不過這並不意味著你可以放肆地散出你的氣味。」男人揶揄了Q一直很在意的一點。

　　

　　他感覺有點無地自容，但這非他所願，稍微撇過視線——尷尬，還摻了點小小地怨憤。

　　在男人準備繼續開口之際，那扇門被推了開來，Q注意到門後有個男人，外表看似一般的行政秘書，專業、冷靜且予人安心感。

　　

　　「喔，Bond！」像秘書的男人看起來相當熟悉眼前這名哨兵，「嗨，你好。」下一秒他轉過視線來衝著Q淺淺一笑。

　　「嗨，Tanner。」男人還是那抹痞痞的笑，「這是Q，我在Whitechapel附近發現他的，well，其他的部份我已經在電話裡跟你說過了。」聳肩，相當無所謂的模樣。

　　看似秘書的男人微微瞪了哨兵一眼，但立即堆出微笑面向Q，說著：「我是Bill Tanner，這傢伙是James Bond。」說著，將手搭在Q的肩上——安撫，Q感覺到自己的情緒慢慢地穩定下來，方才無法關閉的嚮導素似乎也開始聽話。

　　

　　這傢伙也是嚮導。Q無語地看著眼前的秘書男人，卻感到相當寬心。

　　

　　「第一次來到塔吧？」

　　

　　Q乖順地點了點頭。但他留意到Tanner對自己身上那件Bond的西裝微皺了皺鼻子。不大合適，Q清楚，不過若是現在就甩開這件西裝，那麼全身破爛的衣服就會令他顯得更為尷尬。

　　

　　「你知道為什麼你會來這裡嗎？」Tanner仍舊溫和地問著，並補充說明：「我相信那傢伙，」看了一眼Bond，「絕對沒跟你說清楚吧？」微笑。

　　「我知道。」Q垂了羽睫，但並非不悅，只是他真的感到有點疲累，「我需要受訓成為勝任的嚮導。」

　　

　　Tanner滿意地笑了笑，並繼續輕聲說明著一些關於塔的細節，Q則順從地跟著Tanner走進那扇門後，走了幾步，他轉首，看了一眼那沒跟著他們一同走進來的Bond，他只是站在門邊，靜靜的。哨兵察覺到Q的視線，露出一抹難以形容的笑，接著，轉身離開。

　　Q相信自己這輩子都會記得那個男人的背影，還有那抹杵在門邊、難以描繪的微笑。那是他第一次遇到James Bond，而稍後，他從Tanner那裡得知，Bond即將接受結合——與一名美麗、聰穎、能力極佳又與之墜入愛河的嚮導——Vesper。James Bond那時可是沉浸在令人欣羨的幸福之中。

　　那一年，Q十七歲。

　　 

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　Q對塔沒有好感。這並非說他討厭塔，畢竟雖然塔有許多規定規範甚至有更多令他無法以『人』的觀點去接受那些所謂的大義。儘管如此，Q對塔的感覺大概落在不喜歡但還不至於討厭的區間。

　　正因他清楚知道塔的工作為何——好聽點叫做使命。所以他很難真心討厭之，但他相信自己這輩子都不會接受這樣的觀點。進來塔幾年了，他曾是某些不受約束、我行我素的野蠻哨兵下的受害者——儘管對方沒有得逞，卻在Q心中留下可怖的記憶。而如今，Q現在是一個獨當一面甚至是有點特殊的嚮導。

　　Q相信哨兵的感知，但他更相信數字。在Tanner的允准之下他開始接觸與塔相關的資料庫，並著手改進它。他發明了一些小道具，協助哨兵可以更徹底地發揮他們的所長——不僅僅依靠哨兵的天性，Q更強調邏輯思考及科技的協助。他曾在生物開發部——儘管這非他的所長——參與關於某些穩定劑的開發。嚮導荒逐年嚴重，塔需要更多的嚮導素、穩定哨兵感知避免哨兵精神崩潰的藥物。

　　所有未結合的嚮導都會在最快的時間之內”配給”給所謂”相配”的哨兵——由塔來控制它旗下的哨兵嚮導們。Q目前是唯一的例外。這並非表示他不會被迫結合，而是因為塔目前沒有找到適合他的哨兵，塔也不希望在這時刻失去如此重要且能力卓越的嚮導。

　　Q親眼見到許多被抓進來的嚮導，像他當年一樣，被強制配給他們從未見過的哨兵，而塔宣佈這是完美的結合。他不能接受這種事，自始至終，Q都厭惡這樣的行為。而他現在卻成了協助塔抓到更多沒有乖乖來登記、受訓，那些漏網之魚的幫凶——塔利用他的發明更精準地找到、挖掘到那些拼命躲藏的嚮導們。Q曾親眼見過已有婚姻家庭的嚮導被迫與家人分開，他們的孩子不能理解父親或者母親為什麼要被帶走？而且從今以後他們無法再見面。

　　平凡人不懂他們所擁有的幸福，但哨兵嚮導們卻渴望成為平凡人，過著千篇一律的生活也好過你的人生完全任人擺佈及控制。

　　他摘下眼鏡——強迫自己不要再去思索細節，否則他會用整晚的失眠來寫新的防火牆系統。在他想拾起馬克杯時，那隻小傢伙出現了！雪白色彩、罕見的綠色眼睛、細長的身軀、長尾巴環住馬克杯身、微歪著頭看著自己。他忍俊不住地笑了。伸手，他讓小傢伙——他的精神嚮導，一隻純白色的雪貂——爬上自己的手，窩居在他的肩上。

　　

　　「心情好？」這小傢伙平常不會出現，雖然人們說他們無法跟自己的精神嚮導對話，但Q卻有辦法跟這小傢伙互動。

　　

　　雪貂聞了聞主人的頸項，隨後突然又跳回了筆電旁邊。牠看起來有點急躁，不斷地來回繞著筆電跑來跑去，有時還突然跳到鍵盤上。這一連串舉動讓Q費解。他的雪貂近期很少出現在自己面前，更沒做過如此令Q感到疑惑的行動。

　　正想開口說話之際，Q立刻感知到身後有股陌生——卻帶點熟悉的訊息素。

　　他快速回頭，警戒式地盯著打攪自己工作的來者。

　　

　　「好久不見。」來者倚著門扉，依舊是那挑逗的笑容，「你長大不少呢。」相當挑釁。

　　

　　好險Q時刻都開啟著所謂的防護層——雖然如此行會非常耗損體力，有時甚至會侵蝕他的精神狀態，但他若一不小心鬆懈了，那些像餓死鬼的哨兵就可能趁虛咬住他。他的防護層不僅保護著自己，甚至也幫助他濾掉某些自大哨兵的訊息素。

　　精神嚮導的出現或許讓Q稍微分了神，並非全神貫注地開著防護層，導致他稍微、不小心、完全非意願下沾到了飄在空中的，來自倚在門扉邊的男人的訊息素。

　　儘管已經結合了，卻仍舊如此強悍。Q有一點討厭眼前的男人，但並非對方做了什麼十惡不赦的壞事，純粹是自己單方面的問題——他曾認為對方就是自己的哨兵，而這個感知似乎出了差錯。在對方的眼裡，自己永遠都不過是個毛未長齊的小毛頭罷了。對方從未認真地看待過自己，至少，Q感受不到對方把自己當作一名嚮導看待。

　　Bond與Vesper是令眾人欣羨的一對。他們合力解決不少任務、他們合作無間、他們彼此深愛、他們簡直是塔裡面的模範。Q聽過很多他們的傳說，而眾人最為津津樂道的還是Bond在遇到Vesper之前的放浪行徑，以及之後Bond的所有改變。Vesper改變了Bond，甚至改變了這個塔的未來。

　　好一對浪漫的佳偶。

　　Q沒機會正式見過Vesper，她與Bond總是漂泊他鄉。他只知道Vesper也是位相當出色的嚮導。Q始終認為嚮導沒有好壞高低區分，只有是否幸福之別。而他莫名地相信Vesper很幸福。

　　

　　「聽說你在發明一些有趣的小東西？」男人說著，走近Q的範圍，這迫使Q不得不退了兩步，男人不理會Q的反應，自顧自地拾起筆電旁的鋼筆、別針等小玩意把玩著。

　　

　　他曾以為這個男人就是自己的哨兵。

　　Q矚著Bond，沉默。

　　他資歷太淺，尚未瞭解所謂的相容性，眼前的男人卻讓他首次感知到相容，而那男人卻在與自己見面後，快速地跟另一個人結合，自此，他再也沒感知到任何與自己相容的哨兵。

　　Q矚著Bond，還是沉默。

　　

　　「你會做發明給我嗎？」男人偏過頭，看著身邊這位他五年前從一個瘋狂的哨兵摧殘下救來的年輕人，「Q？」

　　

　　他喜歡男人喊自己的名字。只是嗓聲而已，也讓他感覺沈醉。

　　

　　「James？」

　　

　　還來不及回應，就有人走了進來。Q與Bond同時回首，並發現來者正是自己尚未正式見過面的那位嚮導。

　　美麗的女子笑盈盈地走了過來，而男人伸手將她環抱在自己的懷中，微笑。Q發誓他看過那抹微笑，只是現在他更確定那笑容只屬於Vesper。他看到的那次，純屬意外。

　　他們隨意寒暄了幾句，隨後這對佳偶離開了Q的工作室。他們沉浸在甜蜜之中，頭也不回。

　　

　　你會做發明給我嗎？

　　

　　「……會。」他小小聲地，回應方才來不及回答的問題。

　　

　　接著，他發現小雪貂又出現了，雙腳站立，與自己一同望向那扇門扉。Q轉頭，小雪貂也跟著轉了過來看著自己的主人。

　　

　　「你是來警告我的，對吧？」他笑，有點無奈。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　那場爆炸來的太令人措手不及了。

　　塔從第三層開始燃燒，熊熊烈火攀附著純白色的塔樓蔓延，從遠處看來塔就像被鮮紅色的火焰紋身，濃厚的黑煙壓蓋在火舌上頭，塔頂已經見不著任何白色，完全被濃煙給淹沒。

　　塔下的人如螞蟻奔走，所有人都驚慌失措，從高層到受訓的孩子，各個都無一倖免。這場爆炸奪走不少人命，同時也摧毀了許多還在受訓中的哨兵嚮導，那些年輕人有些被濃煙嗆傷，有些受到爆炸威力的殘害，有些則因訊息過量導致精神崩潰。

　　全部付之一炬，徹底地被摧毀。

　　這是一場災難。沒有更完美的形容詞了。

　　Q此刻站在病房外。

　　他是幾個幸運在爆炸當下恰巧不在塔裡的人之一。但他就是親眼目賭塔被炸毀、人們瘋狂逃命、和平崩壞如戰場的幾個見證人之一。當下他立刻加入一群嚮導隊伍，趕緊安撫那些受挫、驚恐無法克制自己的哨兵們，同時也搭救那些驚魂未定的普通人。

　　在所有人急忙逃跑的現場，他匆匆一瞥，方巧看見了只有一個人往反方向去——塔的方向。不對，不應該往死神鐮刀裡鑽。況且那個人根本不是救難人員。Q不做多想地跑了過去，他喚著那個撥開人海執意往塔裡奔去的人，不過那傢伙不知道是因為環境太吵雜沒聽到Q的呼喚，還是不顧一切眾人皆避我獨往的心態？Q不清楚是哪個，體內的嚮導催促他趕緊攔下那個傻瓜！

　　而當Q抓住那傢伙的時候，他才驚覺這個傻瓜就是那個明星哨兵！

　　該死的！Q在心中咒罵自己。他不應該碰觸這個哨兵的。當他本能地想減緩哨兵的激動情緒時，藉由碰觸他居然接收到哨兵的感知——隱密且隱私的，不該透露出來的訊息素。Q感受到哨兵血液中的瘋狂與躁怒，鋪天蓋地席捲而來，像海嘯一樣壓倒在自己的腦海之中。若不是即時啟動了隱蔽，Q當時可能會因為這大量的訊息而暈眩。

　　他知道為什麼哨兵不顧人潮不在乎危險地往塔裡衝——他的嚮導被困在那裡，他要去保護她、解救她；他不能讓她一個人在那裡痛苦，失去她，哨兵會真的完全、徹底地崩潰。

　　他不願看到那樣的畫面，Q決定放手——體內的嚮導怒吼著如此愚昧的決定；Q決定放手——儘管這完全違背了他的天性，也違背了他所信任所驕傲的理智。而就在Q稍微鬆開手的同時，如天塌下來的訊息——斷裂了。

　　世界整個靜止，Q感受到Bond的世界開始瓦解，從天空、雲、微風，每一片一片像雪花一樣跌落、粉碎；建築物、樹木、草地，每一塊一塊像拼圖一樣碎開、消散。

　　Bond的感知世界開始摧毀。

　　隨著與Vesper的連結斷裂，Bond的一切開始被破裂、碎開。

　　哨兵停頓了幾秒——卻好像好幾世紀那樣的冗長。

　　他不能讓這一切消失，也不能讓哨兵被摧毀。於是，Q做了他當下認為應該做的事，但其實是個踰矩的行動。他侵入哨兵的腦袋，翻攪他的感知世界，並狠心地截斷所有繼續影響特工的訊息素，然後，使之昏倒。

　　哨兵的身子一沉，Q試著接住、撐著，但瘦弱如他無法完全扛住精壯的哨兵，他只是撐住哨兵的傾倒，並與之蹲跌下來。哨兵昏靠在Q的肩頭，他們一同跌坐於地，身邊繼續有人驚叫、哀慟呼號著——彷彿畫面的背景音樂。

　　Q看見小雪貂在哨兵的腳邊蹭著，下一秒牠跳了上來，挨近自己的主人——盤踞在哨兵的肩頭。小雪貂的表情困惑卻又像得知了一切似地安靜著。

　　對不起。Q說著，在哨兵的耳邊輕說著。

　　接著，突然打了雷，大雨傾盆澆蓋。雨來的太晚了。而他們全部被雨水潑灑、浸潤。Q沒有移動，直到其他人發現他與Bond還雙雙坐在泥濘堆中。

　　他在書上看過關於連結斷裂的哨兵或嚮導的例子，但並非在真實的環境中遇到過。從病房玻璃窗望過去，Q看見Bond臉上的平靜——令人難以想像當哨兵醒來後，又會是怎樣的心碎欲裂？

　　是不是做錯了什麼？Q捫心自問著。Vesper的遭遇令所有人都很傷心，Q甚至是第一時間感受到她的消失的人。哀傷不足以形容這悲劇，一切都來的太快，也走的太急。

　　小雪貂又再次躍上Q的肩頭，這次牠看似不大開心。Q知道牠的意思，悄悄地，他退了幾步，轉身離開探望的病房玻璃窗。

　　

　　「我知道。」小聲地，他說給精神嚮導聽，「我會和他保持距離。」

　　

　　精神嚮導跳下，往醫院走廊盡頭奔去，到了轉角處，牠回頭，與Q四目交接，然後消失的無影無蹤。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　很多事情是出乎意料之外的，當Q得知哨兵醒來後，原先以為他會抓狂、可能會拆掉醫院、也可能需要施打與動物等量的鎮定劑，結果不然。當所有人都戰戰兢兢地面對哨兵的清醒，然而後者卻相當平靜地接受了自己的嚮導離世的消息。

　　沒有人鬆了一口氣。因為這樣的狀況更壞。反常比預期中的壞發展更令人擔憂。沒有一個哨兵或嚮導在失去伴侶的時候可以如此鎮靜。

　　

　　「他會活下來吧？」Q掩飾不住擔憂問著正忙著規劃新塔落腳處的Tanner。

　　「嗯？他當然活著。」Tanner順口回應著，腦袋已經不大能運作所有的小瑣碎，「Bond他是頂級的哨兵，看到他沒大礙是不幸中的萬幸了。」頓，好像關鍵詞突然閃過腦子，他轉過頭，並嚴肅地看著Q，說道：「不會。他不會有事的。」

　　「但是……」

　　「Q，不管你在暗示什麼，那都不會發生。」溫和的Tanner罕見地打斷Q的言語，並帶著警告意味。

　　「那你們打算怎麼做？」年輕的嚮導問著。

　　Tanner忖了忖，抿唇——這通常表示他對接下來的話、決定是有信心，卻沒有把握：「我們會給他活下去的目標。」

　　

　　那意味著塔決定找個人選填補哨兵那被硬生生挖出來的，心中的缺憾。但是，這世界上絕對無人能取代Vesper的地位——所有人都深知，但塔則會選擇視而不見。

　　

　　※※※

　　Q把玩著手上的小東西已經一個多小時了，小雪貂似乎也忍受不了Q的躊躇，突然現身跳到主人的腿上，以一種略帶責備的眼神盯著Q看。Q翻了個白眼——這次換他對精神嚮導表示不滿。

　　小雪貂這次跳回筆電旁，開始焦躁地跳上跳下——差點掉進馬克杯中——沒看過這麼愚蠢的精神嚮導。

　　

　　「嘿！」Q喚著，並看著正在馬克杯邊緣保持平衡的小雪貂，「我保證不會出事好嗎？」

　　

　　小雪貂歪了頭，跳了下來站在桌面上，雙腳站立。眨了眨眼，隨後突然消失在空氣中。

　　Q嘆了口氣，肩膀垂了下來。整個人倚靠在椅子上，右手還是繼續不聽使喚地玩著小物品，似乎這樣做會給予他某種保護或安心感。他拿起小東西，瞇起眼睛，用物品檔在自己視線與日光燈之間。

　　

　　「會喜歡嗎？」自問著，沒有答案。

　　

　　※※※

　　他用了一些藉口去了一趟哨兵們專屬的醫院，並得知此段時間恰巧無人探望那位哨兵——不過護士善意地提醒Q，那位哨兵不大想與人見面，他說他只想一個人靜靜而已。Q謝謝護士的提醒，還是硬著頭皮朝目標前進。

　　才轉身走了兩步，Q的精神屏障突然像斷電一樣——不是Q的精神屏障壞了，而是Q感受到，他所處的空間裡，除了他自己這區塊是有顏色的之外，他精神屏障外的部份似乎完全停歇，色彩瞬間掉漆成了完全地黑白分明。

　　有東西出現了！這不在自己的預料之中，Q深呼吸，感到全身顫慄。不是攻擊也不是不好的感知，但他從沒遇過這樣的感知，很詭異，但並非不舒服。Q的眼睛快速地掃過這些已經成了黑白色的四周，所有的聲音全部嘎然而止。

　　小雪貂又突然出現，這次牠跳擋在Q面前，背向著自己的主人，小雪貂的身影看似有點炸毛。

　　Q突然聽見聲音，不是人類也不是機械或是任何他聽過的生物發出的聲響。抬眼，他自然地望向走廊的盡頭，那裡本空無一物，而現在，突然出現了一隻Q沒見過的生物：一隻狼，毛色如北極熊，但灰藍色彩如皮亞諾曲線纏繞在牠的四肢。很美的生物，高大、英勇、不可一世。

　　這是不存在於世界上的生物，Q忍不住地打了個冷顫——這是某個人的精神嚮導。他遇到某個人的精神嚮導了，這怎麼可能？這不應該發生。Q無意識地後退了一步，感覺自己似乎快跌進過度呼吸的急症。而就在他眨眼的同時，他的精神屏障突然恢復正常，轉頭，他看見幾個護士還在笑語著，沒見著小雪貂、那匹狼也消失了。彷彿方才那幾秒只是夢境。

　　不安的感覺在腦子裡面揮散不去。他遇到了某個人的精神嚮導，那個人才真正是自己的哨兵——是誰？又在哪裡？為什麼他的精神嚮導出現在自己面前？

　　他像個木偶茫然地走進了Bond的病房，後者瞧見來者的模樣感到疑惑。

　　

　　「你確定你現在不是夢遊？」坐在病床上的哨兵喚著推開門卻眼神呆滯的嚮導。

　　聞聲，他與哨兵的視線對上，甩甩頭，Q把方才那些感知先拋到腦後去，「我也希望我是在夢遊。」

　　「你怎麼了？」男人難得以關心的口吻問著。

　　「Bond。」Q關上病房的門，但仍舊盯著門扉看，他背對著哨兵，幽幽地問著：「你看過別人的精神嚮導嗎？」

　　

　　病房的所有聲音止息，點滴水珠是最大的噪音。

　　

　　「沒有。」身後的哨兵輕聲說著，「連Vesper的也沒見過。」

　　

　　Q感覺心頭很緊，而這一刻，Bond的回答似乎判了自己死刑。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　「所以你看到別人的精神嚮導？」原本還精神不濟的哨兵此刻打趣地看著手無足措的年輕嚮導。

　　「我不確定那是否……」頓，「不，那東西絕對是精神嚮導！」Q在病房中來回頓步。

　　

　　哨兵的眼珠跟著那毛躁的年輕嚮導飄來飄去，那模樣煞是好笑。或許是年輕嚮導不自覺地對自己投射了安撫作用——就像多年前他遇到這年輕人的時候，Q還不懂怎麼去控制嚮導素、訊息素、投射作用等等。如今他卻已經是獨當一面且十分卓越的嚮導了。真是新的世紀啊！

　　所以，或許是投射作用，原本還浸泡在失去Vesper的悲傷中，而Bond現在比較沒那麼疼——像是嗎啡起了作用，但這無法持久。

　　

　　「Q」看著他走來走去，Bond都快眼花了，他忍不住出聲制止。

　　

　　被喚者停了動作，看似強迫症被制止了。Q停下來，相當認真地看著躺在並床上的哨兵。眼神裡多少透露著些許期待。

　　

　　「那是好事。」Bond字字清晰。

　　

　　但聽到這句話的嚮導眼神卻暗了下來。

　　

　　「聽我說，這真的是好事。」哨兵居然擔任起安撫的工作，他試著解釋自己所說的話的含意：「你遇到別人的精神嚮導，表示你遇到了你的哨兵——不是每個人都這麼幸運可以遇到，嗯，我不喜歡這樣形容，但似乎只有這個詞：所謂的命中注定的那個人？」挑眉，嚮導沒反駁，於是他決定繼續說下去：「況且這醫院裡面只有塔裡的人，所以這也能夠確定你的哨兵有可能就是你認識的人，不大可能是陌生人不是嗎？」

　　「如果是我認識的人……」嚮導自語著，卻又道：「他是還能夠執行任務的哨兵嗎？」

　　

　　哨兵一瞬間就明白了。醫院裡面的哨兵，不見得每個人都十分健全，那場爆炸不只奪去人命，還迫使許多哨兵嚮導有了身體殘缺、有些人則已經失去意識。如果Q所看到的生物就是某個躺在加護病房或者已經被宣告成為植物人的哨兵的精神嚮導，那意味著，就算是命中注定的好了，Q也無法跟沒有意識的哨兵結合。

　　近在眼前卻無法結合，一直感知到昏迷者的微弱訊號，然後只能繼續等待，直到自己完全乾涸。

　　男人望著找到沙發坐下的年輕嚮導，後者臉上寫滿不安及混亂。

　　或者，找到其他人結合。哨兵如此想著。如果那位所謂命定中的哨兵可以做精神結合，卻無法做到身體結合，那麼Q的精神世界有一天還是會崩壞。塔不會冒這個險，Q是剩下的、僅有的少許的優秀嚮導之一。但與天性抗衡並非易事，哨兵思索著塔、Q還有所謂命定中的哨兵，他們各自的關係、利益圖。

　　

　　「你有好一點嗎？」哨兵被年輕嚮導拉回注意力。

　　「你在的時候比較好。」平鋪直敘的一句話，哨兵冰藍色的眼珠依舊平淡，但卻讓年輕嚮導感到一點點地開心，「你是個出色的嚮導。」微笑。

　　

　　他們彼此沉默了幾秒，彼此從沒跟對方單獨相處這麼長的時間。

　　

　　「Tanner說……」

　　「我知道。」哨兵的視線轉到明光透進來的窗外，他待在塔的時間遠是Q的好幾倍，他清楚塔的運作、規則以及無情的一面。

　　「那麼，你……」Q發現自己突然支吾其詞，然後，他決定吞下話。

　　「我不想再跟任何人結合。」哨兵平穩地、不帶情緒地說著。

　　

　　他將視線轉回與Q的目光交集。那不是哀傷的神情，反而更像一種釋懷。

　　

　　「不是為了悼念她。」哨兵的嗓聲迷人，「我只是不想再失去另一個人。」

　　

　　語畢。嚮導垂了羽睫，而他注意到小雪貂不知何時跳到了哨兵的枕頭邊，緊挨著哨兵熟睡。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　爆炸事件已經過了三個多月，除了照顧傷患之外，塔原先要做的工作也不斷進行著。Q從後援、開發部門被調往一線——他需要參與爆炸調查事件。而塔清楚Q是未結合的嚮導，這對一起工作卻未結合的哨兵不利——就像人們不會把一隻溫馴的綿羊丟進一群飢餓的豺狼群中。尤其嚮導只能跟一位哨兵結合，這意味著未結合的嚮導會引起一群未結合的哨兵展開爭奪的行動。

　　兩敗俱傷的可能性太高。哨兵和嚮導都是寶貴資產，塔捨不得失去任何一方——目前也沒有本錢失去。

　　Q沒有拒絕塔的提議。正確的說，他也不知道是否要拒絕。Bond說結合是件好事，至少你的生命被完整了。所有的一切可以在結合之後再來慢慢培養——人們總這麼說。問題在於，需要跟對方過一輩子的人，不是說這些話的人。

　　Q始終一直等待著，等待著什麼他也說不清，或許，他在等自己與Bond第一次相遇時那種悸動感吧？這些年來，他一直告訴自己，Bond不是他所認為的那個人，而在醫院看到那隻剽悍卻優雅的精神嚮導後，他更確信他的哨兵另有其人。然而，儘管如此，Q還是很難接受另有其人這樣的選項。

　　他說不上來為什麼，他甚至曾有想要說服自己或許他看到的精神嚮導是Bond的。但，他害怕如果開口詢問Bond，而所得到的答案與自己的期待背道而馳，那麼，他只會更加痛苦而已。他決定不說，然而Bond看來也毫無興趣。

　　Bond如期出院，而他出院後很快地接了新的任務——這次沒有Vesper的陪伴，Bond要花費更多的時間跟精力去應對困難。而工作是相當好的麻醉劑，Bond全神貫注於工作上，儘管總是遍體鱗傷地回來，也好過他放棄生存的意義。

　　而今天，Q覺得自己好像被安排相親了——他坐在被層層保護住的空間裡，等待著推開那扇門的人。塔不願哨兵立刻標記Q，所以他們決定先讓兩人見面，再觀察是否彼此相容。或許找不到與Q完全相容的哨兵，但找到相容性高的絕對沒問題。

　　命運之門被推了開來——儘管這個空間裡只有Q以及那個尚未走進來的哨兵，但他們都清楚，在另一個空間，塔的高層們、掌管哨兵嚮導配對的管理者，他們都透過單向透視玻璃，注視著他們的一舉一動。

　　走進來的人身材高大、英挺，散發著典型的哨兵性格。Q見過他，這個人也在醫院住了一段日子——上肢骨折，不嚴重，但保險起見塔還是強制他待在醫院裡。他也是跟Bond差不多時間離開醫院，同時也是最近埋頭工作的哨兵之一。他很有名，雖然不及James Bond，但年紀輕輕就建立不少功勞。

　　Q知道為什麼塔會選擇他了。

　　門扉關上，來者紳士地朝Q點了點首，而Q站起，頷首。

　　

　　「算是初次正式的見面吧，Mr. Q。」微笑。

　　「是的，久仰大名，Mr. Wilson。」

　　

　　※※※

　　門扉被打開，走進來的人雖然看起來些許疲憊但仍舊風姿瀟灑。他無視那些質問的眼神，大剌剌地走到Tanner身邊，杵在一旁相當自然地跟著其他人一同盯著單向玻璃面那側的動靜。

　　

　　「Bond，你在幹嘛？」Tanner壓低聲量問著。

　　「明知故問。」聳肩。

　　「你不應該在這。」提醒著，身邊那些目光雖然回到了單向玻璃上，但大夥還是牽掛著那突然闖進來的哨兵的動機。

　　「我關心青年才俊的未來。」挑眉，輕瞥了身邊人一眼，繼續無視他人存在地等待另一側的行動。

　　

　　在哨兵闖進來前，那兩人已經稍微談了十幾分鐘，氣氛良好，大夥的緊張也慢慢鬆懈，或許兩人都並非彼此相容最高的另一半，但看起來似乎相容性夠高。

　　

　　「Wilson？」Bond的語氣似乎頗不以為意。

　　「Bond，他是優秀的哨兵。」

　　「我只是說了他的姓氏，有哪裡聽出來我看扁他嗎？」哨兵反唇相譏。

　　嘆氣，「Bond，你說話很酸。」

　　「有嗎？請舉例。」

　　

　　Tanner翻了個白眼，他不想跟一個心智尚未成熟的傢伙做口舌之爭，尤其這傢伙正散發著些許不悅的訊息素——隨便一個嚮導都感受的出來，當然，哨兵本人不自知。

　　

　　※※※

　　相談甚歡。

　　Q也很滿意與Wilson的交談。雖然Q一直對陌生的哨兵感到緊張害怕，但Wilson的風度及談吐，讓彼此都感到舒暢。不過Q還是壓著很多的疑惑及疑慮。他們應該要結束交談，這是第一次的見面，之後他們還有機會繼續更多次的接觸，Q看了一眼牆上的鐘，決定問最後一個問題。

　　

　　「Mr. Wilson，我知道這個問題有些失禮，但我想請問你，你的精神嚮導是……」他觀察了一下對方的神情，小心翼翼的問著：「是狼嗎？」

　　對方挑眉，微笑，且回應著：「是的。」

　　

　　※※※

　　「……狼。」

　　

　　單向玻璃另一側的男人，下意識地重覆著關鍵字，然後陷入深思。

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　「心情很好？」聲音從自己右肩上方傳過來，Q結實地被嚇了一跳。

　　

　　原本還在哼著歌重新組裝手上這毀損的報銷器材，卻被突如其來的聲音給打斷還鬆手掉了一顆螺絲帽。

　　轉頭，再讓他驚愕的是他與來者如此接近。

　　

　　「Bond！」Q的語氣有點不悅，並快速地拉開了自己與男人的距離，「你嚇了我一跳。」

　　聳肩，「你的反應有點過大了吧。」他拾起Q掉在桌上的螺絲帽把玩著。

　　

　　Q嘆了口氣，他大概有點理解塔裡那些前輩們為什麼說Bond是既聰明又乖張且相當難馴服的野獸。不知怎地，Q隱隱約約地覺得，Bond乖順時——還記得在Vesper那充滿溫暖且愛意的眼神關懷下，他覺得Bond乖的像隻哈士奇；而Vesper不在時，Bond的野性原形畢露，像強壯但狡猾的灰狼，伺機捉弄他的獵物。

　　關鍵還是在於Vesper。Q如此想著，淡淡地，一股難以言喻的情緒從心中抹過。

　　

　　清了清喉嚨，Q刻意相當認真且嚴肅地說著：「我認為我們應該抱持適當的距離。」

　　

　　聞言，本來還看起來心情不錯的哨兵，瞬間臉色就斂了起來。轉動那漂亮的冰藍色眼珠，直勾勾地盯著年輕嚮導瞧。

　　

　　「喔，我差點忘了，Wilson嘛！」丟掉手上的零件，男人轉過身來，那副挑釁的嘴臉Q五年前就看過了，到現在居然沒有改進！

　　

　　結合過的嚮導若是在安撫未結合的哨兵時，他們的哨兵絕對不會分神做別的事，哨兵們會專注地盯緊他們的嚮導的一舉一動，哪怕只是未結合的哨兵做了一丁點稍微親密了一些些的接觸，哨兵也會上前制止。這是一種天性、本能上的佔有慾，相當強烈，強烈到病態的程度，但每個哨兵皆如此。

　　所以Bond能夠理解Q所說的話的弦外之音。結合過的哨兵都不許別人隨便碰觸自己的嚮導，何況未結合、隨時有可能被搶走嚮導的哨兵呢？他們絕對無法容忍將要成為自己伴侶的嚮導身上不小心沾染到其他哨兵的氣味。

　　但，越是如此，Bond就越不想順其他人心意。

　　Bond故意往Q的方向前進，這迫使Q尷尬地退了兩步。Q下意識地伸手想要把Bond阻擋在安全距離之外——但他忘了這反而是讓Bond有機可乘。Bond也不知道是哪跟神經接錯線，居然一把捉住Q的手腕，用力一扯，讓Q整個人跌到自己的懷中。

　　

　　「這樣算不算適當的距離？」哨兵問著，用那低沉的嗓音在年輕嚮導的耳畔傾訴著。

　　

　　他被哨兵的氣味包圍，精神屏障似乎正在瓦解。這不行！Bond說到底只是在玩弄他，他不能被Bond突然來的玩興給征服，況且Bond不是他的哨兵，Wilson才是！

　　雖然感覺身體僵硬不能動作，但Q還是盡力地做出一些掙扎且掙脫的動作。

　　

　　「Bond，放開我。」懷中的嚮導聲音微弱，與其說是求饒，在哨兵聽來更像欲迎還拒的誘惑，「不可以，別這樣……」Q命令自己閉上眼睛轉過頭去。

　　「為什麼不可以？」Bond的唇快觸及Q的頸項，語調仍舊勾人，「Wilson標記你了嗎？他還沒這麼做不是嗎？」笑，「所以我這樣做有錯嗎？」無賴。

　　「……拜託。」哨兵的氣息過於強烈，他的精神屏障也依著天性一點一滴地離開。

　　

　　Q幾次試著抽開自己的手——儘管看來很軟弱無力，但那已經是在這種情況下，任何一個嚮導都會甘拜下風的舉動——拒絕一個與自己相容性極高的、充滿魅力、狂野放浪不羈的哨兵？那需要有多大的勇氣及自制力？

　　

　　「你才跟Wilson見幾次面，就對他死心踏地？」哨兵還是相當壞心地調侃著。

　　

　　不一樣，那不一樣。Q的腦袋反抗著哨兵的調侃。

　　

　　「我第一次見到你的時候就……」回嘴，卻差點說出他決心不想跟眼前這男人說的話——這煞車剎的太剛好了。

　　「就怎樣？」男人停下釋放訊息素的干擾，相當好奇地問著。

　　「沒怎樣！」趁機，嚮導拉回自己的手，並準備見縫插針快速掙脫這窘境。

　　

　　哨兵是獵食者，沒有一個哨兵會放掉已經咬了一口的獵物。

　　嚮導的不聽話反而刺激哨兵的征服欲望，後者大手一收緊，從腰攔住對方，死死地固定在自己的摟抱範圍之內。

　　

　　「話不能說一半，這真是個壞習慣哪！」哨兵在嚮導的耳畔細語。

　　

　　不行了，真的不行了。Q感知到自己體內嚮導的鼓譟，他稍微睜開眼睛看見小雪貂站在桌子上，疑惑地看著自己。

　　誰都好！快來救我！Q在心中大吼著。他太清楚自己快要淪陷。

　　

　　「放開他，James Bond。」

　　

　　太感激了，上天居然回應了自己的請求——雖然這讓Q略百感交集。他們兩同時轉向聲音的源頭。

　　哨兵挑眉，玩味樣，卻不被警告所震懾住——放在嚮導腰際的手仍舊放在其上，沒有絲毫移動的跡象。

　　

　　「如果我說不要呢？」Bond挑釁著。

　　「最後一次警告你：放、開、他。」Wilson的怒氣已經開始流洩出來。

　　

　　哨兵是獵食者，沒有一個哨兵會放掉已經咬了一口的獵物——除非兩頭獵食者爭奪同一個獵物，那麼，就得看看誰技高一籌。

　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　「如果我說不要呢？」

　　「最後一次警告你：放、開、他。」

　　

　　戰爭一觸即發。

　　男人確實霸道地完全不願放開還掛在嚮導腰際上的手，而另一個哨兵見狀，相當憤怒地衝了上前。男人向前一步，半個身體擋住嚮導，並用放在後者腰上的手將其推開。下一秒，他揚起左臂承受Wilson發狠隨手捎來的金屬棍的劈擊。

　　很疼。但在哨兵衝突打架的區塊中，這只是小菜一碟。

　　男人反手撈住金屬棍，用力一拉將兩哨兵的距離扯近，即刻補上右拳——於Wilson的左臉頰上。突然爆發的力氣直接衝擊在臉上，使得Wilson不得不順著力道蹣跚了幾步。男人趁機扯掉金屬棍將其丟在一邊，右手拉住Wilson的肩膀，將其帶回兩人面對面的標準動作，並快速地用左膝蓋重擊Wilson的肚腹。毫不留情的攻勢迫使Wilson受到不小的傷害。

　　即便如此，Wilson仍舊是一名出色的哨兵！他反抓Bond的手臂，並使勁全身的力氣將其往前推。目前只一腳站立的Bond因此而稍有重心不穩的傾向，Wilson趁機將Bond扳倒於地。

　　攻守交換。Wilson跨坐於Bond身上，並以其人之身還其人之道：他瘋狂地往Bond臉上砸了好幾拳。看似整個優勢完全大逆轉。

　　跌坐在一旁的嚮導則傻了幾秒，這畫面如此熟悉，就跟五年前他被不受控制的哨兵逮到強行將他帶往廢墟空屋中要強暴他的那天一樣，Bond就突然出現，然後跟對方扭打於地，血液、憤怒、哨兵訊息素漫天飛舞。

　　Bond第二次為了他跟別人槓上。

　　而這次，那個別人不是可恨的他人哨兵，而是將要與自己結合的Wilson。

　　小雪貂跳了下來，雙腳站立在主人腳邊，歪著頭，一臉疑惑現在的情勢。Q不知道第幾次在心中咒罵他怎麼會有這麼天然呆的精神嚮導！

　　不行，不能讓那兩人繼續這樣幼稚地幹架下去，後果絕對是兩敗俱傷，沒有更好的選項了！兩個才剛從醫院出來的人，又被送回醫院去，而導火線是自己，那麼，塔又要傷腦筋頭疼事後的爛攤子。

　　Q站起，他發現在他站起來的同時，那兩個在地上滾來滾去扭打成一團麵糊的兩個幼稚哨兵也跟著愣了一下——或許嚮導素在此刻不經意地散了出來，而同時攫取了兩個哨兵的注意力。

　　很好！

　　

　　「住手，都給我住手！」Q試著用比較凶狠的方式對著他們兩人破口大罵，但在哨兵的角度看來，那只不過更顯得他們爭奪的嚮導的可愛之處。

　　

　　或許、可能、大概沒什麼威嚴，連站在一邊的小雪貂都跳到桌上對自己露出歪頭的動作。

　　

　　Bond趁Wilson多看Q兩秒的時間，來個措手不及的頭搥！這招奏效！Wilson吃痛地稍稍鬆開了手，Bond立即轉身將Wilson壓制在地上——風水輪流轉，不到最後一刻鹿死誰手還不知曉。

　　Bond一邊壓制Wilson的反抗，一邊抽出自己腰際的皮帶，左手牽制住Wilson的雙手，右手快速地將皮帶如蛇般纏緊其手腕。雙手被束縛住，但不能小看任何一名哨兵在腎上腺素刺激下、哨兵感知爆發時的能力！Wilson狠狠地用被皮帶纏住的雙手往Bond的頭部揮了過去——一切來的太快太急，完全來不及躲避。

　　又像五年前那樣，那個男人的左額頭開始溢血。

　　Bond倒地、嚮導忍不住衝了過去、Wilson匍匐站起、嚮導蹲下想查看Bond的傷勢、小雪貂衝向牠的主人像想要警告主人什麼事似的、Wilson拾起旁邊的木椅，朝著Bond的方位丟去、被束縛的雙手沒辦法控制準頭，木椅偏移反而往嚮導的方向飛去、嚮導沒有注意到木椅飛來，他試著搖晃倒在地上的Bond、Wilson尖叫喊著嚮導的名字……

　　木椅結結實實地砸中了人。

　　小雪貂尖叫——儘管無人能聽見。

　　Wilson傻住，悔恨如浪潮淹沒他。

　　

　　「你還不夠格當個哨兵。」

　　

　　木椅落下跌到地面上，碎裂聲響亮。而Wilson注意到木椅掉下時，後面的身影——是那個頭還在滲血的男人。他在木椅砸過來時，奮力起身將嚮導撈進懷中，並稍側過身擋下這失去準頭的丟擲。

　　

　　「不能保護自己的嚮導的哨兵，不算合格的哨兵。」男人轉過頭去，對著Wilson諷刺地說著。

　　

　　Q再次看見了，就在Wilson的身後，那隻謎樣的精神嚮導。狼冷冷地看著他們、這場景、這一切、還有Q的小雪貂，隨後轉了身子，又再次消失在空氣裡。

　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　「喔，好痛。」

　　

　　聽說男人對疼痛的忍受程度比女人低很多。然而，之所以會受傷完全是自找的。Q在心中嘆了氣又翻了白眼，並刻意再施點力地將哨兵臉上的血漬擦去。

　　

　　「嘿，Q，我知道我錯了。」說著，哨兵握緊了嚮導的手腕，並且非常認真地看著那抹微微發怒的霧綠色。

　　

　　嚮導的天性不會讓他們對哨兵發怒太久，而Q也從善如流。他撤回自己的手，這次他的神情沒那麼不悅，貼切地說——看起來比較類似心疼的樣子。他稍微碰了碰哨兵受傷的臉龐，小心翼翼地查看傷勢。

　　

　　「還痛嗎？」有一點心疼地問著。

　　「你可以用你最擅長的嚮導安撫哨兵的方式來幫助我，那一定很快就不痛了。」

　　

　　還能嘻皮笑臉就表示死不了人。

　　Q瞪了哨兵一眼——沒什麼攻擊力道，轉眼，他瞧了瞧空間另一處正在接受包紮的另一名哨兵。當Q的目光轉過去的時候，正巧與之對上視線。那哨兵多看Q一眼，隨後將目光收回，等待醫護人員為自己的繃帶打結。

　　Q趕緊將自己的視線收了回來，並站起來收拾那些擦拭傷口用的酒精棉、消毒水等物品，接著讓醫護人員接手包紮Wilson的傷口，自己則迅速離開此是非之地。在Q步出門口前，他留意到小雪貂跳到了Bond的肩上，窩踞在他的頸窩處，就像自己方才呵護Wilson一樣，小雪貂用自己的方式來安慰Bond——儘管後者完全無法察覺到。

　　這起打架事件後，Bond與Wilson各自被塔禁足兩週——不過也是變相地強制養傷。Q則接到塔的通知，在Wilson解禁之後，他們必須在一週內完成精神、身體結合。塔不能再等了，他們需要更多人去一線支援，也需要降低那些未結合的哨兵鬧事的機率——就像這次的打架事件一樣。

　　

　　※※※

　　Q懶洋洋地坐在單人沙發上，把閱讀到一半的官方發給他的《結合手冊》丟到一邊去——哨兵嚮導的結合是依循天性，看那些文字敘述也不會更容易上手。不可否認，Q確實有些緊張。他上次接近結合的經驗讓他感到厭惡，被強壓在地上標記的滋味很難受。

　　托腮，他眨了眨眼，試圖將那些惱人的回憶丟掉，接著，他發現小雪貂窩在落在地上的抱枕上熟睡。

　　這小傢伙最近出現的太頻繁了。

　　但他沒有辦法控制精神嚮導出現與否。精神嚮導一向都是來去自如，甚至有人寫了論文在探討關於精神嚮導的存在意義為何。至今，沒有一個完美的解釋。而Q不想承認精神嚮導與自己的人格特質有所關聯。但他不否認精神嚮導的出現，其實往往都是為了提醒或點醒哨兵嚮導某些即將要發生的事、或者正在發生的事。

　　他只是坐在家裡，還能發生什麼事嗎？嘆氣。Q瞬間想起上次看到小雪貂窩在Bond的肩上睡，他不禁地想，那到底是怎樣的觸感？那天Bond放在自己腰際間的手有股熟悉的力道及感知訊息——他們不大有接觸的機會，鮮少，Q記憶中除了上次塔失火的意外，他接觸到Bond的肌膚，其他時候……他沒有任何彼此碰觸的記憶。那次，他試著控制自己不要碰觸Bond，儘管哨兵的訊息不斷地邀請、誘惑著，他還是克制自己不要沾到Bond的任何一處。

　　某種程度上，他有一點點地羨慕他的精神嚮導。

　　

　　「你覺得Wilson怎麼樣？」他對著小雪貂發問，但後者目中無人地繼續睡著。

　　「我想我們應該很合得來吧！」自問自答。

　　

　　他又再度忍不住地嘆了氣。總是忍不住地又想起醫護室內，Bond那抹與自己對上目光接觸，但像受了傷卻維持驕傲態度地轉開的視線。

　　他傷害Bond了嗎？不，他最不想做的事就是去傷害James Bond。

　　

　　「那你覺得Bond怎麼樣？」他依舊對著小雪貂的方向問，但完全不帶任何期待。

　　

　　小雪貂似乎聽到關鍵字似的，突然冒出頭，並對著自己的主人眨了眨眼。站起，觀望了一下四周，發現關鍵字並沒有出現在範圍內。牠跳下抱枕，爬上了主人的單人沙發，尾巴打了打弧度，然後依靠在主人的肚上趴睡。

　　

　　「你喜歡Bond對吧？」Q勾起笑，靜靜地注視精神嚮導，「其實，我也一樣。」小小聲地，他跟自己說著。

　　

　　※※※

　　男人從浴室出來，受傷的部份大多結了痂，沒有大礙——除了背部被木椅砸中的部份有時還會抽痛，左額的舊傷又裂開，其他的部份，都很好。

　　熱氣氤氳著空間，他隨手拿了浴巾裹在腰際上。

　　房間是黑暗的，他不想開燈，看準床的方向，他走了過去並隨意躺下。

　　再幾天他終於可以離開這可恨的地方，禁足真是令人想翻臉的懲罰——對男人來說，這跟被關在籠牢沒有兩樣。而再過幾天，那個年輕嚮導就要進行結合。

　　這是好事。他曾這樣跟對方說過。但他也不知怎地，就是感覺很鬱悶。人們將他所有莫名其妙的行為都歸在失去摯愛的原因上。男人卻很清楚，還是有一點他說不清的東西，像水蛇一樣纏繞捆住他的意志。

　　閉眼，他還是趕不走煩躁。他想趕快動身工作，然後把這些惹人厭的一切都消磨殆盡。

　　哨兵感知到異狀，他立即睜開眼，往浴室的方向望去，不是亮光處，而是接近起居室那塊完全闃黑的地帶。幽幽地天藍色光芒如煙飄逸著。

　　

　　「是你啊，好久不見。」男人在床上坐起，「你應該沒瞎攪和什麼吧？」他對著那不明生物說著話。

　　

　　他的精神嚮導，雪白色如北極熊毛，四肢纏繞著灰藍色的皮亞諾曲線，高大、冷漠、詭譎。

　　男人注意到了一點詭異的地方，他的精神嚮導，這次居然角色扮演成一隻狼？

　　

　　「For god's sake！你在跟我開什麼玩笑？」

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　急促的敲門聲把還在睡夢中的嚮導給吵醒。

　　這敲門聲來的太過唐突，嚮導的腦子沒空閒開機思考自己的居所怎麼會被人知道——這不算嚴重但又跟保安密切相關的小事。他隨手扒過眼鏡，迷迷糊糊地走到門前，在開門前忘了先從門眼確認是否來者不善？

　　不過身為嚮導的第一課即是：無論在何種情況下，絕對不會卸下精神屏障。

　　雖然一般人不會受到嚮導素的影響，但這種訊息素——或是可稱為某種激素還是會讓普通人感覺到有一點點異樣之處——普通人的腦袋不會真的受到訊息素的干擾或侵犯，不過他們會感覺到一種說不上來，卻確實存在的怪異感。

　　Q打個呵欠開了房門，還來不及揉揉眼睛確認來者，對方就趁著縫隙鑽了進來——半個身子在房裡，半個身子在門外。

　　嚮導眨了眨眼想搞清楚現在眼前這傢伙在搞什麼鬼，當視線恢復焦距時，他下意識立即使勁力氣要把門給關上！

　　

　　「慢著，Q！喔，很痛！你忘了我的背被木椅給砸了嗎？」說著，男人鑽進Q的隱私空間，而嚮導的施力就剛好準確地將門給關上。

　　

　　嚮導放開手，跳了開來，機警地與哨兵拉開安全距離。他現在甚至想著是否有任何恰當的物品可供保護之用——老天，他只有軟綿綿的蘑菇抱枕！此刻嚮導在心中咒罵自己平時怎不在家裡多放一些防身用品以備不時之需？

　　算了，死馬當活馬醫，嚮導隨手拿起一顆蘑菇抱枕就橫在他與哨兵之間。雖然表情很認真，但武器卻讓人哭笑不得。

　　哨兵卻居然相當配合地舉起雙手呈現投降姿態。

　　

　　「喔，你放心，我連你一根手指都不會碰。」男人強調著，「我只是有些事，想來問問你。」他的雙手依舊高舉。

　　「你可以打電話給我，或者eamil給我，簡訊給我。啊！怎樣都好！反正不需要一大清早跑到我家來找我問話！」嚮導明顯煩躁，像隻炸毛的貓。

　　「我想問你一些關於精神嚮導的事。」

　　

　　此話一出，Q就較為冷靜了一些。他稍微偏頭思忖，然後慢慢地把蘑菇抱枕給放下。

　　

　　「你上次在醫院看到的精神嚮導是狼，對嗎？」

　　Q警戒地瞪著哨兵，然後突然想通了什麼似地，沒好氣地垂了雙肩，說：「果然連一點隱私都沒有。」第一次Wilson的會面，應該相當多人都知道他們的談話內容。

　　

　　哨兵揚了揚眉，聳肩，他不否認。在塔裡，誰能擁有真正的隱私權呢？

　　

　　「所以……」男人想了想，決定用另一個問題取代之：「Wilson的精神嚮導是狼吧？」

　　「嗯。」Q只是隨意地點了點頭，沒由來的，他沒那麼想討論這個話題。

　　「那……」男人還想追問什麼，但有東西攫住了他的視線。

　　

　　嚮導順著哨兵的目光看過去，發現那本《結合手冊》還大剌剌地躺在沙發上，突然間嚮導感到自己從頭頂到尾椎處發麻——不是不舒服，是一種”被發現了”的尷尬感像螞蟻一般爬上身體。

　　Q立刻爬到沙發上，抓起冊子，轉過身來把冊子藏在身後。雖然他強裝著鎮定及淡漠的表情，但臉頰上的淺色緋紅還是出賣了他。

　　男人玩味地看著這有趣的畫面，雙手交叉於胸前，他露出饒富興味的微笑。

　　嚮導乾咳了兩聲，像是清喉嚨又像是在試著警告些什麼，總之，嚮導的出聲打破這彼此都沒有言語的氣氛。

　　

　　「什麼時候結合？」男人倚在沙發頭，看著蜷在沙發另一側藏書的嚮導，眼神裡有讓人摻不透的意味。

　　「這週五。」

　　

　　Q撇開視線，他也不清楚自己為什麼會這樣做。就好像是，他並不怎麼想跟Bond談自己將要結合這件事。這不是秘密，塔裡上下都知道這件事，而且大家也都在期盼著。無論誰跟Q談起這件事，Q絕對不會像現在這樣：渾身的不自在。他對自己承認，在感情上他喜歡James Bond，但感情畢竟就只是感情，他們都不是普通人，他們更必須依從自己的天性。

　　而Bond，就Q所知，那男人對自己毫無興趣——或許是把自己當作一個年紀輕輕的嚮導看待，也或許是把自己當作弟弟看待。無論如何，Bond的心裡只有Vesper——滿滿地，只有她，儘管她已香消玉殞。同樣，Bond的眼裡只有她，容不下其他人的身影。

　　他知道。

　　Q清楚知道。

　　所以，就這樣吧。不要跟James Bond談結合的事，也不需要讓他知道這麼多的細節——尤其跟自己相關。反正Bond也都只是隨口問問，別無他意。

　　

　　「嗯，那準備好了嗎？」男人察覺自己沒頭沒腦的問這句話實在很愚笨，於是又補充著：「不用擔心，你們結合的時候，不會有實況轉撥。」淺笑：「你們有自己的隱私權，至少這件事上，絕對有。」

　　「嗯，謝謝。」Q隨意應和著。

　　

　　男人用手指敲了敲沙發頭，儼然已忘了自己跑來這的目的。罷了，他也沒打算去叨擾一個專心準備要結合的嚮導，更何況Wilson若知道自己在結合前夕來玩弄他的嚮導，那麼君子報仇過本週五不晚——等Wilson與Q結合後，Bond就很難打得贏他了。

　　Bond隨口又寒暄了幾句，準備離開Q的房間。他走出房門前，想起了一件很重要的事一定要提醒Q。

　　

　　「對了！」他轉身望著與自己相差約三公尺的Q，好心地提醒著：「寵物對哨兵的感知會有很大的影響，牠們的毛、味道、排泄物等等，其實都會使哨兵的感知產生些微錯亂。畢竟你快要跟Wilson結合了，以後你不會一個人住，所以，我建議你還是考慮把寵物送給別人養比較好。」哨兵相當認真地叮囑著Q。

　　

　　Q皺眉，不能理解地回望著哨兵。

　　

　　「我沒有寵物。」Q對動物毛有些過敏。

　　什麼？「那，那個……」

　　

　　Q順著Bond視線轉到自己的沙發扶手上：小雪貂正像松鼠一樣站著，歪著頭，一下子看主人，一下子轉過去看Bond。

　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　嚮導轉過頭來，盯著哨兵看著，突然道：「出去。」

　　「Q？」

　　「出去！」Q的聲音顫抖著，但絕對堅決。

　　男人愣了一下，像想起了什麼、想通了什麼似地追問著：「你看到的狼是白色的對嗎？」

　　「你再不走我就要叫警衛了。」

　　

　　Q站起，還掛著睡衣的身形纖瘦，但臉上的驚恐讓Bond看的不那麼舒服——Bond認為還不至於用心痛去形容，Bond覺得，或許他當時有一點不捨Q那樣被嚇著的情緒。

　　Bond的雙腳依舊被釘在地面上似的不動，這讓Q趕緊跑到牆邊拿起話筒準備撥給警衛——這動作其實是徒勞的，如果你正面對一個距離自己只有三公尺，且極有可能就是所謂的命定中的哨兵，此時嚮導所作的任何事都可能在瞬間化為烏有，這包括求救。只要哨兵想，嚮導絕對下一秒就歸順於哨兵那張狂的訊息素之下。

　　

　　「Q，住手。」Bond的語氣挾帶著威嚇——但並非讓人感到害怕。

　　

　　而嚮導的手確實很聽話地握住話筒，但沒有進一步的動作。Q閉上眼睛，首次發現自己對於長久以來所盼望渴望的事，原來如此矛盾。他想要Bond，而且從目前的情報看來，他也應該得到他——理由相當充分。但他想到Wilson、想到Vesper、想到失去Vesper的哨兵的絕望。

　　握著話筒的手越顯慘白。哨兵想靠近，想剝開那隻漸漸失去血色的手，想安慰那個陷入徬徨無助的年輕嚮導。他想……他想做很多很多的事，但看起來，Q並不歡迎他，也不想再見到自己在這個空間裡。似乎他在這裡多待一秒，Q就會窒息。

　　

　　「我走。」哨兵往後退了幾步，卻還是小心翼翼目不轉睛地看著嚮導，深怕他會做傻事一樣。

　　

　　哨兵的訊息素越顯淡薄，門扉尚未關上，但Q不需要看也知道Bond至少已經差不多半個身體在門外了。

　　他不想Bond走。但Bond一定得走。

　　他還是緊閉著雙眸，深怕一張開眼，就會忍不住多看哨兵一眼，然後，所有的一切將會歸零瓦解。

　　門關上的聲音響起，Q鬆開手，快速走了過去把門上鎖。他感覺的到哨兵仍舊站在門外，聽著自己把門鎖上的聲響。Q無助地讓額頭靠著門，然後慢慢地順著地心引力滑坐下來。

　　

　　「對不起。」Q小小聲地說，像是自言自語，「對不起……」

　　

　　他不知道哨兵什麼時候離開，他只知道哨兵的訊息素一直在門外好久好久，久到他不小心睡著，而當他再度清醒時，感知不到Bond的訊息。莫名地，Q感覺很落寞。

　　

　　※※※

　　男人稱了稱手上槍枝的重量，並完美快速地在人形板上開了令人滿意的一槍。他明天需要去一趟瑞士，雖然還有一些時間可供練習，不過他還是決定先離開練習靶場回去整理一下行李——其實他也沒有什麼需要帶的。

　　轉身，一名男人的身影出現在入口處。

　　Bond看了對方一眼，隨手把槍枝擺放好後就走了過去——唯一的出口，不走這也不行。但，即便不是如此，James Bond從不逃避任何事。他樂於接受、面對挑戰。而他也從不手軟。

　　

　　與倚在門扉邊的哨兵擦肩而過時，那名哨兵開口：「離他遠一點。」

　　「我離他很遠。」Bond訕笑，又道：「我明天人可是在瑞士。」

　　「你明白我的意思。」Wilson凶狠地瞪著自大的哨兵。

　　側過身來，Bond接受別人的威脅，但從不會退縮，「我相當清楚。」挑眉，補充著：「但我還是那句：不能保護自己的嚮導的哨兵，不算合格的哨兵。」轉身，男人不想再繼續搭理這種無趣的煙硝味場面。

　　

　　※※※

　　Q審核著手上那疊文件，他這幾天確實都沒見到Bond，連影子都沒見著。是安心，但也感覺空虛。快速地翻閱著需要在今天完成的急件，並留意到一張特殊需求單——申請者已經拿走武器，但核准欄部份Q還是要蓋章。

　　什麼任務這麼急？

　　他細看著需求單上的每個欄位，接著，他不可置信地睜大了眼，轉頭，看著其他人。

　　

　　「誰把這張單子送來的？」

　　一位工程師助理舉手，並解釋著：「Miss Moneypenny送來的，說M已經批准了。」

　　

　　確實，上頭已有M的簽名。

　　Q低頭，繼續看著單子上面的名字：James Bond。地點是瑞士，時間是明天——週四。

　　為什麼？到底什麼任務這麼趕這麼急？他從沒聽過這陣子有什麼急需頂級哨兵前去處理且如此匆忙的任務。

　　

　　「聽說是Bond要求提前的。」工程師助理補充著。

　　

　　主動要求提前？在週四，而且遠在瑞士。Q拿著那張需求單，單子因此而皺了紋路。他百感交集。

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　他想，他這輩子都不會再看到那麼美麗的生物。

　　冰色接近雪色的毛，細密地如雪片茂生、藍色的眼珠彷彿是極地藍天的反射。牠高大，強壯，傲視群雄的姿態，四肢踏著妙不可言的灰藍色曲線朝著自己而來。

　　他等待著，等待牠的接近。而牠踩踏的每個步子，都漾起一窩漣漪，擴散，升冉如火焰的上騰。他清楚知道，牠不是生物，卻十分著迷那樣的美麗。他與牠總是間隔相當遙遠的距離，而這次，他終於可以稍稍接近牠。

　　突然間，他感覺一陣頭暈，世界猛烈地搖晃了一下。當他再恢復視線焦距時，他看不到那隻獸在哪？這讓他有一點心慌。環伺，突然間他把目光集中在方才獸最後站的地方——牠在那裡。但牠倒下。血泊是牠身邊的顏色。絳色一點一滴如虹吸效應般爬上了牠的毛，牠奄奄一息地倒著，藍色的眼眸緊閉。

　　他想靠近、想安撫、想幫助牠，卻無法移動。他往下一看，發現自己的雙腳被樹根纏繞且正無情地將他往地平面下拉。他尖叫不出來，恐懼開始淹沒這個空間，但他更恐懼那隻獸是否再也不張開眼？他試圖與如《羊男的迷宮》裡頭的怪物搏鬥——那樹根好似吃人妖怪一樣可怕駭人。

　　他正在失去牠。伸手，卻永遠搆不著，只能眼睜睜地任憑時間流逝，心臟被蠻橫地撕成兩半。

　　

　　Q猛然坐起。是夢。他呆愣了兩秒，然後把自己蜷起來，臉塞進雙膝之中。他很久沒看到那隻狼，跟Wilson在一起的時候也沒有看到過。而牠現在居然以夢境的姿態出現。Q感覺好真實，卻又好像幻影。

　　血泊中的狼。

　　不好的預感如蟲爬上身子，黏呼呼地蠕動過肌膚上每一吋毛孔，噁心，令人懼怕。

　　Q下床，想去洗把臉，或許這樣做會好一些。而他下床時，他倏地發現自己精神嚮導站在落地窗邊，愣愣地看著外頭。

　　

　　「嘿！」

　　

　　Q走了過去，在精神嚮導旁邊蹲下，試著跟牠同水平地眺望外頭的景色——沒有任何特殊之處。

　　小雪貂轉首看著自己的主人，眨眨眼，又轉了回去。他不清楚小雪貂有什麼想說的話，不過Q覺得，牠看起來似乎像是擔憂，又像是疲累困倦。無精打采地，小雪貂趴下，隨後又再度消失。

　　

　　※※※

　　Wilson一顆顆解開Q的襯衫釦子，後者卻一臉茫然地越過前者的肩膀，視線在蒼色牆壁上打轉著。

　　Q的衣服被解開卸下，他感到一點涼意，稍稍回過神來。Wilson朝他淺笑，Q禮貌地回應之。順著哨兵的力道，Q乖順地躺在床上，哨兵溫柔地輕吻他，Q不知道做什麼回應的好，只好表現順從任對方的舌尖入侵。

　　Wilson的吻滑到Q的鎖骨上——並非刻意跳過在頸項上標記，而是因為Q還沒有完全放鬆地將精神屏障卸下，哨兵要嘛就是硬上，要嘛就是引導嚮導慢慢地接受自己的訊息素。Wilson試著放鬆Q的防禦，他的吻落在Q的鎖骨上，再往下移動，輕柔地含住Q的乳頭——這動作讓Q忍不住打了個顫。Wilson的舌頭舔舐著，滑過乳暈，含住乳尖，挑逗式地抿了抿。

　　Q有些不安分地動了動。

　　Wilson的手往下滑，刻意不解開Q的褲頭、皮帶，把手伸了進去，握住Q最隱密的部位——Q閉眼，把頭轉向一邊。哨兵刻意套弄了幾下，感覺Q的分身開始茁壯後，就抽出了手，身子欺了上去，用自己同樣隱密的部位在Q的部位磨蹭著。

　　Q忍不住地低吟了幾聲。

　　哨兵很滿意他的反應。隨後，他將Q翻了過去，讓他趴在床上，而哨兵的吻開始落在嚮導的頸椎上，一點一滴地抿著、輕咬著，大膽地在嚮導身上留下一些痕跡。

　　情慾開始高漲，Q感覺自己正慢慢地卸下防衛，雙眼迷濛地眨了眨，卻又突然看見什麼！

　　白色的狼，一拐一拐地走著，然後狼狽地摔了下去——牠那如冰色的毛打結、牠的爪子滲出血來、牠驕傲的眼睛對Q眨了眨透露著一絲哀傷。

　　Q奮然爬起！他的動作讓身後的哨兵嚇了一跳。Q目不轉睛地盯著白狼的方向看，他感覺相當不舒服——不是生病，而是狼的樣子讓他很心痛。

　　

　　「你看到了嗎？」Q轉了過去扯著Wilson的袖子，並用眼神示意狼的方向。

　　「什麼？」Wilson被Q的激動嚇了一跳，他朝著Q指示的方向望去，卻只有一片蒼色的牆壁，「看到什麼？」哨兵皺眉。

　　「你看不到？」嚮導稍稍拉高了聲音，他著急地看著逐漸失去生命力的狼。

　　

　　Bond。是Bond！

　　Q像是著了魔，他知道自己看到幻影——精神嚮導絕不會離開自己主人太遠，這是幻影，但他卻忍不住想要飛奔到牠的身邊。

　　Wilson察覺不對勁，硬是扯住了Q，並霸道地將他壓在床上。Q開始掙扎——結合中常有的現象，但Q的掙扎卻是強烈的反抗、抵制、要掙脫這種天性。Wilson非常不悅地狠咬了一口Q的右側頸部，而後者生氣地拾起枕頭砸在前者的頭上——指甲抓破布料，羽絮紛飛。

　　哨兵憤怒地扯下嚮導的皮帶，扯破褲頭，迅速地扒掉嚮導的長褲。Q的力氣不及Wilson，沒有一個嚮導能夠真正地反抗抓狂的哨兵。Q大可安撫Wilson的情緒，但他不想這樣做——他厭惡任何強迫自己的人事物，他發誓絕對不對這樣的人表現憐憫的態度。Q寧願受傷，也絕對不要向這種殘暴之徒低頭。對Q而言，用嚮導安撫哨兵的手段去安撫那些對自己動粗的哨兵，是一種示弱的表現。

　　他寧為玉碎，也絕不對這些人釋放嚮導素——他們不配得到Q的嚮導素。

　　Wilson粗魯地分開Q的雙腿，而Q撐起身子，狠狠地往Wilson的肩膀咬了下去。

　　五年前James Bond救了他，給了他一個雖稱不上安穩，但有自尊的生活。他發誓不浪費Bond的美意——儘管對當時的Bond來說或許只是舉手之勞日行一善，卻大大地改變了Q的人生。

　　James Bond在五年前救了他，現在換他來救Bond。

　　鐵鏽味在Q的口腔散開，強烈的鹹味讓嚮導感到相當不適，但他可以忍，只要可以逃離這個被侵犯的狀態，他可以忍。

　　Wilson尖叫，疼痛感因高漲的訊息素而被加倍放大。哨兵吃痛地縮起身子，嚮導趁機跌下了床，並隨手撈起自己的襯衫披上，一邊抹去口中的血，一邊快速地撬開門往外逃去。

　　

　　等我。Q想著，他看見小雪貂在自己前方跑著。Bond，等我。

　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　他不知道自己是怎樣衝到控制室的——當哨兵嚮導出任務的時候，塔會空出某幾間辦公室，每間辦公室裡有負責的指揮、備援、指引、提供軍備等人員。其實Q根本不知道哪間才是負責Bond任務的控制室，這一路上他或許踉踉蹌蹌地打開、闖進去、關上。他不在乎那些人的驚愕表情。他只在乎哪間才是他的目的地。

　　

　　「Q？」

　　

　　Q回過神來時，發現自己赤腳站在一間偌大的空間中，而他之所以愣在此處沒有動作，是因為幾秒前他聽到了Bond的聲音在這空間中徘徊著。

　　這裡頭沒有Bond。

　　Q卻像著了魔往前走了幾步。哨兵那低沉的嗓聲在空氣中旋轉著，飄渺，無依，伸手抓搆不到的旋律。那個聲音曾拯救過他，也將他再度推入深淵；曾在他耳畔響起，也曾被自己拒絕於千里。

　　這空間裡沒有畫面，只有聲音，和一張投影地圖——地圖上總是會出現紅點。但那張地圖上什麼都沒有，只有密密麻麻的線條、形狀。比一張衛星照的google map還不如。

　　Bond的聲音像是迴盪在這個空間——被不斷重播著。

　　

　　「Q，你不應該在這。」Tanner走了上前，並順手為他披上自己的西裝。

　　「Bond呢？」Q失魂地問著，雖然看著Tanner，卻無法確定他的目光集中在何處？

　　

　　Tanner抿唇，跟Q上次提到Bond的身體狀況時，Tanner所給予的反應一樣。喔，Tanner，永遠的老好人。而Q認為Tanner或許猜到了什麼，否則他不會走過來為差不多一絲不掛的自己披上西裝——像Bond當年的行為一樣。Tanner應該吼他，吼他回去繼續完成與Wilson的結合，而不是像現在這樣有難言之隱似地想說什麼卻又吞了回去。

　　

　　「Bond呢？」Q再次詢問，這次他的語氣沒有一絲溫和。

　　「他……」Tanner又抿唇了——該死的，這傢伙連基本的說謊技巧都不會，「我們在Hergiswil失去與他的聯絡。」

　　「他的西裝內袋夾層中有一個GPS。」

　　

　　Tanner睜大了眼，不可置信的模樣。

　　

　　「那是我做給他的，很小的東西。」Q又發愣了幾秒，「很薄，可以縫在夾層中。Bond不會脫掉他的西裝，他是個該死的完美主義混蛋。」他諷刺地笑了笑。

　　

　　Q語音未落，幾個在他工作室的工程師快速地飛舞起鍵盤的動作，那密密麻麻的地圖畫面開始被移動、抽亂、像幻燈片跳轉般，只有黑白與簡單電腦螢屏色彩更替著，三十秒內，所有動作停歇。

　　只有黑色的，外加數不清行數的command line的畫面——白色字體停止跳動，不再有任何訊號讀入。

　　

　　「GPS不防水。」

　　

　　Q幽幽地說著。他的精神世界開始墜毀，就像他那天碰到Bond時，感受到他的精神世界如此清晰，卻在瓦解崩壞中——Q知道了，原來這就是那天Bond絕望的感覺。

　　在Q昏厥之前，他最後所看到的畫面是：站在螢屏前的小雪貂像是完全失去站立的力氣，直接從機器上掉了下來，墜落於地。

　　

　　※※※

　　距離Bond失去聯絡已經七個月了。塔裡沒有人再提起這件事。

　　而Q的情況日益下降，他依舊可以繼續做資訊、研發工作，但在嚮導這身份上，他幾乎快失去感知——他擁有優秀的嚮導能力，但他越來越無法發揮這優點。哨兵嚮導無法成為普通人，所以儘管Q漸漸地失去嚮導該有的能力，也不能將人生歸零，重新開始。

　　其實這是相當恐怖的一件事。慢慢失去能力的哨兵嚮導，並不是完全無能，而是他們的精神世界被自身的能力反噬，他們不再能隨心所欲地控制訊息素，他們也無法逃離被能力吞滅——各人的情況不同，但越是出色的哨兵嚮導，被摧毀的速度越快。

　　Q沒有做任何的精神結合，照理來說，他不可能因為Bond的消失，或者死亡，而斷開連結甚至變成像現在這樣——彷彿殘敗的棉絮。

　　他若是不再接受任何結合，他的壽命不會持續太久，且塔並不打算讓未結合的他待在這裡——人之常情，他已經沒有任何用處。

　　Q拒絕所有的結合安排，死亡變成了一種歸宿，而他靜靜地與自己下賭注，賭自己會先瘋掉還是先死去。

　　他不再看到那隻白色的狼，連幻覺也不再出現。那天早晨，躺在血泊中的白狼是預知警告——Q不得不如此認為，而其他人都覺得Q已經不正常，他們只是顯露出惋惜憐憫的嘴臉。

　　The Shard三角錐形狀高聳、光亮、反射著天空的色彩，可惜今天陰雨綿綿。而Q突然思索著，如果從The Shard直接墜下來，是跌在Joiner St上還是會很浪漫地被狂風吹到River Thames上？

　　不管哪一種結局，似乎都不會比Bond落在Lake Lucerne更唯美。

　　他打開落地窗，身處的高度與The Shard平行，強風灌了進來，把房裡的文件紙張全部吹的散亂，窗簾的綁帶像小女孩的繫髮帶一樣隨風飄揚、斷裂，布幔揚著狂野的弧度。

　　Q再也聽不清楚任何聲音。狂風已掩蓋了他的聽覺，嚮導的訊息素退化到無法分辨細微的一切。

　　他的時間到了。

　　往外跨出一步，嘗試千百年來人類狂熱眷戀的、達文西瘋狂追求的、與地心引力背道而馳的飛翔。

　　


	15. Chapter 15

　　白色的毛皮在微風中飄搖著，生物將自己蜷了一圈，像隻狐狸似地把頭靠在尾巴上休憩。雙眼閉著，呼吸勻稱，一副安祥的模樣。

　　Q感覺自己走了過去，像是被磁場吸引一樣地走了過去。他赤著腳，但他一點也不擔心會有灰塵泥土弄髒肌膚——這個空間一片的黑暗，什麼都沒有，只有那隻獸彷彿漂浮在空中。

　　他終於走到牠的身邊。這種無可言喻的喜悅讓他有莫名想落淚的衝動。蹲下，他伸手觸碰到他渴望已久的毛皮，蓬鬆，柔軟，與想像中的觸感不相上下。他席地而坐，依靠著獸的溫度，他躺在其上。閉起眼，試著跟著墜入獸的夢鄉。

　　溫度如海草包圍，Q並不感覺溫暖，但寬敞、心安。

　　微風擦過臉頰，冰冰的，但毛皮的觸感更強烈，有一點點癢。他總認為獸給他一股薄荷涼味，但實際上，他什麼也沒聞到。

　　不，他有聞到一絲煙硝味，極淡，混著檀木的香味。很怪異的組合，但Q熟悉這個味道。在Bond的西裝上，尤其靠近領帶的地方——Bond的領帶盒是檀木做的，而當他外出任務時，Vesper會細心地將Bond的領帶收進黑底天藍邊的皮製領帶盒中，依次序排好，讓Bond可以依照天數更換之。

　　熟悉自己哨兵的嚮導，會讓哨兵更依賴之。

　　Q曾羨慕過他們的相處，但當自己聽到更多Vesper的傳聞之後，他由衷的敬佩且感到深深地尊敬她。

　　他永遠都不會成為像Vesper那樣的嚮導。但這並不會讓Q感到自卑或低人一階，因為他與Vesper是不同的個體。完全不同。

　　落地窗外的風似乎停止——Q沒感覺疼痛，或許踩過了界線之後，就不會有任何感覺。

　　但他卻感覺到獸的毛皮觸感、還有混著檀木香的煙硝味？

　　Q試著睜開眼睛，卻什麼也看不見，他的視覺世界是一片的混沌，像訊號被干擾那樣的線條參差。他感覺自己無法移動——只是靠在獸的身上，他並沒有被壓制或束縛——嚮導的感知似乎正在接通中，Q閉起眼，試著用他已經放棄許久的嚮導感知的能力去捉飛散在大氣中的訊息。

　　熟悉的感知慢慢地、像小溪匯流於河那般成型。他再次張開眼，這次順利許多——干擾的訊號消失，影像較為清晰。那隻白狼獸站在自己面前——不合理，但或許他現在待著的世界就是不需要合理——獸俯身，Q看著那如極地藍的眼睛，感覺熟悉卻心好似抽痛那樣。獸靠近Q，低頭，嗅了嗅Q的髮絲，用鼻尖頂了頂Q的臉頰，或許牠正試著舔舐Q的肌膚——當然，這是毫無任何觸感的。Q只覺得好笑，忍不住勾了嘴角的弧度。

　　他想伸手碰碰牠。身軀不大好使，但Q還是盡力地抽出手往獸的方向伸去。他沒有碰到獸的任何一處，但Q確實感覺自己碰到東西了——溫度，像人類的體溫。Q的手被握住，他微瞇視線，發現獸稍稍退後，往牠自己的身側望去。

　　有個男人蹲在獸的旁邊，他正握著自己的手。男人的眼睛如獸一樣的冰藍，他將Q的手放到自己的臉頰上，Q感覺到一點點刺刺的，鬍渣的觸感。

　　

　　「Bond？」

　　「我在。」

　　

　　Q想起身，但他不想確認現在自己身處在哪？或許是夢境，但也可能在另一個世界，所以他才與Bond見面。不論是哪個選項，都好。

　　都好。

　　順著Q起身的姿勢，男人將Q抬起，身軀靠了過去，用自己的身體環繞住嚮導的單薄身子。Q靠在男人的胸膛，他感知一些訊息素在纏繞、變化、融合，並一一地溜進自己的腦海之中。像是填滿了前些的日子裡，他失去的一切。

　　嚮導的感知慢慢地甦醒，像乾枯的植物得到了水分那樣欣喜若狂。Q覺得自己的力氣慢慢地恢復，但他還是想多賴一會兒，不要動、不要張開眼，以免夢醒了什麼都沒有了。

　　男人拾起Q的手指，靠近自己的唇，溫柔地輕吻著。吮著每隻指尖，帶走嚮導的味道、訊息素，留下自己的。是一種眷戀，更像一種標記。

　　

　　「Lake Lucerne美嗎？」Q閉眼，沒由來地問著。

　　「很美，但很冷。」男人在Q的額上落下輕吻。

　　

　　Q緩緩睜開眼，並抽出手，放在男人的頸項上。他認真地注視著那抹冰藍色的眼眸，卻從中看到自己的樣子。

　　

　　「你回來了。」

　　「我回來了。」

　　

　　Q淺笑著，而男人覆上一吻——他們早該擁有的，五年七個月前就該有的，遲來的承諾。

　　


	16. Chapter 16

　　許多事來的太過突然，例如Bond的回歸。塔用了七個月的時間去接受失去一名頂級哨兵，外加一個被嚮導咬受傷的哨兵，還有一名因頂級哨兵失蹤而失魂落魄的嚮導。

　　Bond回來造成不小的騷動。James Bond一向是規矩破壞者，塔因他的回來感到驕傲，卻又因他回來可能會翻亂塔裡上下的人而感到傷腦筋。

　　與之前不同的是，Bond尚未結合前回來時，他有Vesper，有人照顧他、安撫他；與之前相同的是，Bond結合連結破裂後回來，他沒有Vesper，但還是有人等著他。

　　Q的身體狀況因Bond而開始好轉，塔樂見其成，但對於他們過度親密的往來，還是多少有一些微詞。Bond畢竟是Bond，沒有因為泡在冷到骨子裡的湖水而改變一絲一毫——他罔顧塔的宵禁，明目張膽地帶著Q跑去The Shard的頂端看夜景——這不是蜘蛛人就是超級英雄才能做到的，然而，哨兵有時也會做出某些很誇張的舉動，全因為他們異於常人，且他們敢這麼做。

　　他大剌剌地走進Q的工作室，不顧全場人員正在開一場嚴肅的會議，逮住Q的手，就直接往外帶走，把Q扔在重機上，來一場飆車的約會——Q沒坐過重機，而Bond不把交通法規放在眼裡的騎車態度讓Q原先只是拉著Bond的皮外套，最後實在覺得太可怕了，乾脆像隻無尾熊一樣抱住Bond的腰際——或許，這才是Bond真正的目的。

　　他們擁抱、接吻，卻沒有再親密的碰觸。

　　那天綁架Q去兜風後回來突然遇到一場大雨，兩人渾身淋濕沒有任何乾燥之處。他們快速踩進Q的寢室，邊走著邊將濕淋淋的衣服脫掉，隨便丟在地上或扔在任何一處。

　　Q把自己脫光之後以大字型倒在床上——他太累了，真的很想如此睡去。

　　閉上眼，他感覺一切都過於安靜，窗外的雨滴拍打著玻璃，除此之外，整個空間沒有別的聲響。哨兵的訊息素還存在著，Q疑惑地撐起自己的身子，往Bond的方向望去。

　　Bond靠在牆壁上，似乎在思索什麼，見到Q朝他疑惑地望著，他淺笑，走了過去坐在床沿。撥開Q那被雨水打溼的瀏海，微笑。Q看見Bond眼眸中自己的倒影——他突然瞭解Bond在想什麼，Bond此刻卻只是在Q的額上輕吻，準備離去。

　　

　　「Bond？」Q拉住Bond溼透的外套。

　　

　　Bond多停頓了兩秒，接著，他順從自己的天性吻了Q，並仗著身體優勢將Q壓倒在床上。深吻著，他貪婪地想要索取更多嚮導的一切。Q卸下了自己的精神屏障，那些掩蓋不住的嚮導訊息素對哨兵來說就像貓薄荷對貓一般令人上癮。Bond的唇離開Q，讓後者稍稍喘息，並藉著這個空檔把外套上衣都快速地脫去。Bond再次俯身，這次他吻了嚮導訊息散發最濃烈的頸部，並輕咬了咬，他們彼此都感覺到雙方的訊息素在交換、相溶、隨後又組成了另一種新的圖像——這張圖有彼此，他們不再孤單。

　　Q的手環上了Bond的頸項，隨著Bond的唇來到敏感的乳尖處，Bond用舌頭打圓，吸吮著堅挺的粉色，他聽見Q輕微地呻吟——在感知放大之下，這樣的聲音比什麼都催情。Bond的唇放開乳尖——Q的呼吸透露著些許遺憾。但Q的遺憾沒有持續太久，Bond的吻往下蔓延來到接近隱私處，隔著布料，他刻意吻了吻半勃狀態的情慾，這讓Q倒抽了一口氣，隨後Q稍微動了動。而Bond隔著紡織品半含半舔地逗弄著Q，後者不知道是太害羞還是感到不悅地更大幅度地擺動腰枝。

　　Bond抬頭，對上了Q那含霧的眼眸——微粉色雙頰讓Q看起來更可口。

　　他褪去Q最後的防線，Q赤裸裸地、完全袒露在Bond的眼前。Bond含住Q的前端，直接的刺激感讓Q死死地靠在床上不敢亂動。Bond慢慢地前後吞吐著，先是緩慢，隨著Q的呼吸急促，他吞吐的更深、更快。

　　

　　「嗯……Ja……James，慢、慢點，啊……」Q按著Bond的頭，但身體的反射動作卻不斷地往前挺頂。

　　

　　Bond知道Q在忍耐，所以更快速度並刻意吸吮著、舌尖頂弄著出口，奮力地踩踏Q的忍耐極限。

　　

　　「啊！」Q喊了一聲，射在Bond口中。

　　

　　Bond等待了幾秒，緩緩退了出來。他看了一眼躺在床上身子發燙且懶洋洋的嚮導。他去洗手台漱了漱口後回來，Q像隻貓咪一樣，對自己淺淺笑了笑，眨眨綠眸，只差沒尾巴晃動著。男人回到床上，壓在方才標記了自己味道的嚮導身上，再眷戀地親吻著他。

　　

　　「Q」男人轉換陣地，囓著嚮導耳廓，並隨意喚著他的名字。

　　

　　嚮導只是笑了笑，並伸手環抱住哨兵那強壯堅挺的背肌，享受哨兵在耳畔廝磨，雙手在自己身上的愛撫。男人的手在嚮導腰際上下來回撫摸，弄的嚮導發癢輕笑。不知何時哨兵退去自己的長褲，抵在嚮導大腿上的茁壯發燙的物體把嚮導拉回現實。

　　哨兵找到嚮導放在床頭的潤滑劑，挑眉，略帶邪惡地看了眼嚮導。

　　

　　「什麼時候買的？」哨兵啄了嚮導的唇一口。

　　「打折的時候。」嚮導不甘示弱地回嘴。

　　「那希望你買得夠多。」

　　

　　嚮導一時之間還沒聽懂，下一秒就立刻臉紅了起來。

　　哨兵旋開蓋子，並快速地沾了液體，熟練地滑到Q的後庭。私密處被觸碰的感覺令人不安又羞澀，Q抖動了一下表示些許抗議。但哨兵壓下躁動的嚮導，以一吻來安撫之。輕輕地將手指推進一點點，換來嚮導不小心流洩出來的淫穢呻吟。

　　哨兵又將手指插進深一些。

　　

　　「James，會痛。」嚮導的指甲回抓，哨兵不在意自己的背會留下多少紅痕，他的手指埋在小穴裡面，轉了轉，「啊……」又得到讓人滿意的聲音。

　　「Q，放鬆。」男人覆上嚮導的唇瓣，「我保證會很舒服。」哨兵淺笑，意義不明。

　　


	17. Chapter 17

　　哨兵的手指在穴口外打轉，慢慢地撫摸著肌膚上的皺摺，像是細細地在品味什麼似的。嚮導的呼吸聲卻無法平穩，手指每次的插入跟拔出，都讓他感到不適，身體抗議著異物的侵犯，而Q試圖抵禦害怕的潛意識。

　　男人吻著他的唇，這帶走Q的一些緊張——跟著男人的引導，或許是個好方法。Q麻痺自己的羞恥心，他的腿很自然地稍稍往上攀升——沿著、掃過男人的肌膚，在男人腰際若有似無地蹭著。

　　是好現象。男人的手指在Q身體裡面推進，嫩肉包覆著指腹、指節、直至埋入整隻食指。男人在裡頭轉動手指，而Q不安分地扭動著。他抽出，在用兩隻手指試圖拓寬穴口——太小、太緊、又太高溫，如果正式讓大傢伙進去的話很難保證可以撐得了多久，而且還會傷到嚮導——哨兵的保護欲不允許這種事發生。

　　哨兵探進兩指，嚮導的手抓緊了哨兵的背。還是沒有學會放鬆的要訣，男人停了動作，輕啄嚮導的唇，後者則喘著氣微睜開泛霧的眸子。

　　

　　「放鬆。」微笑，「然後相信我。」男人的嗓聲蠱惑。

　　「有點痛……」嚮導有點委屈地說著。

　　

　　男人立即戳進食指，並在方才旋轉之處按著、壓著、忽輕忽重。他的動作立即得到回報，嚮導淫蕩的呻吟止不住地傳了出來。

　　

　　「那這樣呢？」男人說著，卻繼續推擠並可惡地按壓著那點。

　　

　　嚮導連搖頭的力氣都沒有，他完全被快感、情慾給淹沒，斷斷續續地哼著潰不成軍的單字音節，最後他放棄與理智拔河。而男人不知什麼時候放進第二隻手指，嚮導隨著男人的抽弄而擺動身枝。Q方才解慾的器官又開始漲大，並無法控制地流出些許液體，他想去撫摸，但男人抽出手並將他的手按在床沿。

　　Q用眼神訴說著拜託，但男人無情地忽略。男人把Q的雙腳再打開一些，這次他直接能見到自己方才撫弄的穴口。男人往前傾，讓自己的欲望侵入Q的穴口，發燙、沾點液體、脹大的物體一點一滴地探入Q的私密。

　　

　　「啊……」Q用一聲長吟取代所有字眼，並充分地表示了他現在的情緒狀態。

　　

　　男人往前推進，相當忍耐地慢慢動作，當Q 可以吞進前端部位——傘狀部份後，他再緩慢地退出——不完全退出Q的後庭，隨後，再挺進更多柱狀體的部份，如此反覆著，深入、淺出，傘狀部位每次的退出都會刮過Q柔嫩的肉壁，順邊勾出Q的淫蕩聲音。

　　

　　「Q」男人在嚮導耳邊說著，但動物的交媾動作沒有停歇。

　　「……嗯？」帶點生理反應的淚眼迷茫地望著自己的哨兵。

　　

　　很是刺激的畫面，這讓哨兵加快了抽插，並對著前列腺處撞擊著。Q的言語不再完整，而現在連喘息都更加破碎。略帶求饒的哭咽聲，反倒讓哨兵更活躍地刺穿他。

　　男人抽插的速度越來越快，而他自己的呼吸聲音略顯混濁低沉，Q的前端已受不了男人的插入抽出的簡諧運動，前端液體汩汩流出，Q忍耐不住，又一次射精——白濁色的液體濺在男人肚子上，慢慢地因地心引力之故慵懶地低落。

　　高潮讓Q的感知稍顯遲鈍，但男人的陰莖埋在自己體內，那形狀描繪在Q的腦海裡——鮮明、清晰。男人繼續抽插著，而Q突然思索著，如果就讓男人這樣一直抽動下去需要花多少時間？

　　念頭一閃，嚮導壞心地在哨兵頂入時讓後穴的肌肉夾緊了男人的欲望。哨兵因這突如其來的小捉弄而倒抽一口氣。他分心瞟了身下人一眼，後者頑皮地笑了笑——還有閒情逸致開玩笑表示還沒被操夠。男人微瞇起眼，更用力地挺進，接下來的所有攻擊全都集中在會讓嚮導求饒的點上。

　　嚮導緊張地夾緊雙腳，但哨兵不讓嚮導有分心的時間，他繼續抽動著，陰莖帶來的壅塞感及其離去的空洞感不斷交替著直到哨兵冰藍色眼眸中顯露出迷離游移的眼神，再一次的衝撞，接著大量的液體在自己的體內射出，滾燙的、濁白色液體。

　　哨兵攤在嚮導身上，後者則隨手撫弄了哨兵金黃色的髮絲。哨兵並沒有退出自己的陰莖，Q可以感覺到釋放欲望後慢慢地退回原樣的陰莖變化——在他的體內變化著。隨著哨兵的分身慢慢恢復原狀，射在Q體內的精液也隨著縫隙、沿著男人的分身縮退而流了出來。

　　嚮導轉頭，隨意往別處望去，然後他睜大雙眼盯著接近落地窗的區塊。

　　

　　「牠們一直都在那嗎？」嚮導驚訝地問著。

　　

　　男人不想離開自己嚮導發燙的身子，繼續趴著，懶懶地順著嚮導的視線轉了過去——白色的狼趴在地上，像是在看好戲地拍打著自己的尾巴；而小雪貂窩在牠身側，對著床上的人們眨眨眼。

　　

　　「我想牠們應該觀看了全程吧。」男人痞痞地笑著，散發出宣示所有物的方式親吻了自己的嚮導。

　　


	18. Chapter 18

　　小雪貂在白狼身邊打轉著，一會兒跳上白狼的背，一會兒衝到白狼的尾巴旁，順著白狼隨意拍打的節奏，跳著、追著、想辦法要撲到那尾巴。大概白狼懶得理會小雪貂，牠趴下休息，而小雪貂趁機躍了上去，爬到白狼的頭上，嗅了嗅味道，並相當犯傻地咬了一口白狼的耳朵。

　　白狼跳起，把小雪貂甩下，用腳掌壓制住這不被控制不聽話的小傢伙。

　　

　　「果然，精神嚮導是人格的一部分。」趴在哨兵身上的嚮導諷刺地說著，眼神幽幽地瞟了回來瞪在哨兵那堅毅的臉上。

　　

　　向來都會痞笑一下然後揶揄回去的哨兵，這次居然只是挑眉，然後緊閉嘴巴不語。感覺哪裡怪怪的，嚮導起身，用臀部磨蹭了一下哨兵的敏感處。後者把視線從兩隻玩鬧的傢伙身上抽回，邪惡地笑著並瞅著嚮導。

　　

　　「你的精神嚮導確實是你人格的一部分。」哨兵順手撫摸嚮導的腿。

　　「你的狼跟你差不多啊！」嚮導不悅地回嘴，「驕傲自大、自命不凡還欺負弱小。」Q看著在狼掌下掙扎的小雪貂，後者快要淚眼婆娑地望著壓制自己的傢伙了。

　　「呃……」哨兵停下吃豆腐的動作，忖，「嚴格上來說，牠不是狼。」

　　「什麼？」嚮導睜大眼睛看著正在咀嚼要怎麼把話說出口的哨兵。

　　「事實上，我不知道牠是什麼生物。」苦笑，「我第一次見到牠的時候，牠……」男人嘆了口氣，「牠是駱駝。」

　　

　　嚮導呆了兩秒，轉過去看白狼，後者已經放開掌心，而小雪貂此刻跳了起來繼續在狼的身邊磨蹭著。

　　駱駝？

　　想像了畫面，嚮導笑了出來——實在是相當不搭James Bond啊！

　　

　　男人沒好氣地繼續說著：「下次我看到牠時，牠是隻貓頭鷹，而我根本認不出牠來，隔天，牠乾脆又變回駱駝給我看，我才相信這傢伙可能是隻變形怪？」

　　「之後呢之後呢？」嚮導像是在聽睡前故事一樣非常期待地詢問著。

　　「我跟Vesper認識的時候，牠變成一隻雄鹿。後來就沒再看到牠有什麼特別的變化，頂多只是毛色不同罷了。」

　　

　　嚮導趴了下來，獻上一吻。

　　

　　「不過我還是覺得牠跟你一樣。」微笑。

　　「為什麼？」哨兵撫弄那凌亂的黑髮。

　　「你們都神秘莫測、我行我素。」笑，「但絕對保護自己的東西。」

　　

　　他們同時望向兩隻精神嚮導的所在處：白狼叼起小雪貂，將牠放在蘑菇抱枕上，隨後牠跳上沙發，窩在小雪貂身邊瞇起眼睡。

　　

　　※※※

　　Bill Tanner是第五年在同一個時間點收到來自國外的明信片。這次明信片從列支敦斯登寄過來的。第一年是開羅，隔年是吳哥窟，接著在聖誕節島，最後是秘魯。

　　Tanner晃了晃手中的明信片，上面的字跡龍飛鳳舞——沒幾個字，而每次都一定會加註提醒Tanner多多休息不要讓頂上的毛囊死去。這真是多餘的關心。

　　他將明信片收好——跟其他四張一起，而每每有人問起這是誰寄過來的？Tanner總是笑而不語。

　　他抬眼看了日曆，十三年前的今天他第一次與那個不可一世的哨兵帶回來的小鬼見面——那小鬼身子單薄，而且方才遇到駭人之事，但綠眸中卻透露著冷靜及含蓄的高傲。他培訓這小子，而這小子也沒讓自己失望。唯一讓自己錯愕的就是居然跟反骨的哨兵搞上了——不過，那也沒辦法。

　　想到此，Tanner忍不住笑了笑。

　　那兩傢伙結合後為塔帶來相當好的戰績。阻止了幾次的恐怖攻擊、奪到放肆的某國的核彈頭密碼、擺平第三世界的槍桿子政府。塔相當滿意。

　　但就在某次哨兵奉派去摩洛哥執行任務時，哨兵在一場追逐車戰中失蹤，Tanner衝進Q的工作室卻發現只有他的手下在工作，壞預感油然而生。他奔到Q的寢室去，撞開門，裡頭已經空無一物。

　　好一個縝密的私奔。Tanner無奈地笑了笑，他知道他們想離開塔的決心，而除非他們願意，否則塔絕對找不回他們來。

　　接著，他就收到來自開羅的明信片。

　　Tanner躺在椅上，閉起眼，每年的這一天，他都會讓自己重新倒帶記憶，去想、去紀念那兩傢伙在這塔裡胡鬧的所有事，同時，他也想起Vesper——幾乎完美的嚮導，她那美麗的笑靨安撫了許多哨兵也鼓勵了其他的嚮導們。

　　這是他們的故事：Q和Bond用五年的時間去認識彼此、他們分開了七個月，去確認彼此間那天性賦予的吸引力、再用兩年的時間來矇騙及捏造塔對他們的掌控程度、最後，他們現在是第五年一同周遊列國，真正地享受只有彼此的生活。

　　他們一同呼吸在沒有塔的監控下的天空。他們的故事會繼續，由他們自己來撰寫，不受他人的牽引。真真正正的——自由。

　　Tanner開始期待，明年的明信片，又會來自哪裡？或許，馬達加斯加？都好。都好。

　　Tanner笑著，起身，離開了辦公室。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是我第一篇哨兵嚮導。寫作時間：2013/06/25～2013/07/03，於噗浪上連載。
> 
> 此為還債文。For Aegean  
> 當初寫這篇文時，只是突然寫了一個片段、腦中的某個畫面。而噗浪上的大家問及是否這片段會有後續？  
> 於是，我想了想，覺得似乎自己沒寫過哨兵嚮導，雖然我對哨兵嚮導的設定並不是很瞭解，但還是硬著頭皮寫了。  
> 這篇文是我截至今日(2014/01/03)寫過的、可以稱得上虐的文；且我寫作時，是保持著愉快心情以及一定速度更新的文。  
> 我很喜歡這篇文，它是我在最短時間內得到最多掌聲以及我自己也相當滿意的一個作品。


End file.
